I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Lauryn Hill. You're just too good to be true; Can't take my eyes off of you ;You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much. Two people meet unexpectedly and an instant connection is felt. AUish. DIXONNE. Please Review*DISCLAIMER*
1. Chapter 1

She lay there in her bed. Staring at the roses on the pillow beside her. Michonne sat up as she reached for them. It was as if she were afraid to touch them. To accept them because of their meaning. Leaving them there was not an option. Nor was throwing them away. Resisting the latter, her fingers moved over the gentle petals.

Beautiful.

That was all that came to mind as she held them. Just like the man who gave them to her. Tyrese was beautiful in his own way. Dependable. Strong willed. Determined. Six months had passed and yet this hollowness remained in her stomach towards him. It was as if she was at a stand still and everyone was moving at this rapid pace.

Looking in her closet, she frowned at her clothes. Designs anyone would kill for. Handbags and shoes that a lawyer's salary could easily afford. Her outer appearance spoke volumes of confidence and intellect, but she felt this wave of insecurity drown her. She wanted what her parents had. And it reminded her of her own faults.

Michonne was a perfectionist. A woman who wanted to control things and know every possible angle of a situation. It was what made her a great lawyer. But all the accolades and accomplishments didn't kill the emptiness she felt. Placing the roses in a vase on her nightstand, she stared at the picture of them together.

Her and Ty. Both with smiles on their faces. His eyes said happy. Her eyes said distant. Sex could only give her so much. Her parents' voices rang in her head.

_You are trying to find a perfect man in an imperfect world._

_ Tyrese has given you what you always wanted. A committed relationship. _

_ He treats you like a queen._

Her boyfriend was the perfect man, but he wasn't perfect for her. If he was, then this feeling would have left a long time ago. And now she had to make things right for her life.

Hearing the front door open, his heavy footsteps echoed in her condo. Entering the kitchen, he smiled brightly. Placing the big paperbag on the table, Tyrese handed her a coffee.

Michonne internally whimpered as he emptied the bag. Pancakes. Eggs. Bagels. Sausages. Her favorites. Maybe that was it. He was too perfect.

"Did you rest well?" She nodded as Tyrese kissed her cheek.

Another spontaneous gesture to show how much he cared for her.

"Good." He smiled as the two sat down. "Breakfast is served Madame."

A month ago, something changed between them. With her. And he was determined to make her feel grounded again. A simple conversation at a bar evolved into six months of the best relationship he had ever had. Michonne's strong spirit intimidated many, but to him it made her a rarity. It was brave to believe in something and not be afraid to speak of it. As a football coach, he was shocked that this beautiful lawyer would give him the time of day or the stimulating conversation.

"Thanks Ty." She pretended to not see his eyes fixated on her.

"Michonne. I know things have been getting crazy with your clients lately." She questioned the statement with her eyes. "And that is what has been affecting you."

"Babe. Where is this going?" she chastised herself. A person should never use a term of endearment when you were about to break someone's heart.

"I was just thinking that our relationship is getting serious. And that I want you to know that you can depend on me to be there for you when you need me too." Tyrese reached across the table. Grabbing her hand, she took a deep breath as he chose his words carefully.

"I was just thinking that maybe it is time for us to take this to the next level." He said as she sat silent with her usual unreadable expression.

"move in with me." He felt the instant tension at his proclamation. Frowning, she removed her hand from his.

She could no longer do this to herself.

"Ty. I'm sorry but I can't." Michonne stated as he tried to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

_Daryl Dixon. _

The hardened man touched the door with his name engraved in beautiful print. Five years of service to the condominium complex blessed him with this position. He was now head of the maintenance department. All of the responsibilities rested on his shoulders. Hiring competent workers, creating shifts, fixing and repairing damages. It was all his now. And he would not take this lightly. Opening the door, he settled in the medium sized office.

Dale was one of the best men he had known. A mentor. A friend. No one gave chances anymore. Which was why he was shocked when the old man hired him to take his place. His boss had admired his honesty and simple nature. Working with the man and listening to advice about life and this business restored his faith in people. And he repaid him with loyalty. Helping him train others and covering others' shifts, the retiring man knew Daryl would be the right choice.

Breathing in the fresh air, he looked at the file cabinets and documents organized on his desk. Picking up the mug, he shook his head at the words on them.

"Best Boss."

His first day on the job and Carol was already favoring him. He would thank his secretary later. For right now, Daryl would enjoy this monumental moment in his life. Sitting down at his desk, he shook anxiously as the phone rang.

"Clearwater Condominium Maintenance." His accent made the person on the other laugh obnoxiously. It was only one person whose cackle could get under his skin.

"Well, well my baby bruther tryna sound professional." Merle laughed as Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Merle. If ya need something call my cell. Not this line." He chastised as the older brother scoffed.

"And risk ya ignorin meh. How else would I congratulate my lil' brutha on landin yer job. I'm proud of yah."

"Who are yah and what tha hell did ya do to my big bruther?" The two siblings laughed.

Overcoming animosity and jealousy, the two began to repair their relationship. Both wanted this, but were afraid to say it. Rigidness and rebellious ways were an inherited trait in the Dixon family. Holding grudges from the past was too.

Merle was the natural black sheep of the simple family. The simple family that worked hard trying to give their children more. And his older brother did not appreciate that. From drinking to casual affairs to stealing money from them, Daryl hated and loved his brother at the same time.

He could never understand how his parents eventually forgave Merle for everything he put them through. It took him months to realize that you didn't forgive a person for them, but for yourself. Besides, life had given the man a taste of his own medicine.

"How about we go to that sports bar yah like so much this afternoon?" Merle asked as he tried to calculate how many hours he could stay.

"I ain't got nuthin better to do. Just don't…." Daryl began.

"Daryl, I ain't gone jeopardize my probation." At times it seemed as if the other was the eldest.

"Good then. Sounds like a plan." Daryl snickered. "So how is your job at the mechanic shop?"

"So far so good. Ain't too busy. Thanks fer pullin strings fer meh. I ain't gone let yall down no more."

"Good." Daryl hoped.

"So. Have ya and Carol bumped uglies yet?" Daryl laughed at his brother's sense of humor.

"bye Merle." He hung up.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne was waiting for him to process her words and to yell at her. Folding her lips, he gripped the table. She was expecting him to use his strength to throw it across the room. She could take anything but not this silence. Telling herself that she did the right thing was not removing the guilt. Letting Tyrese go now rather than stringing him along was the best thing for them both.

Tyrese stared at her across the table. Whatever he did to make her unsure of their relationship, he would fix it. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her. Kneeling beside her, he rested his head on her lap. Michonne was speechless. She had stolen his heart and she couldn't give it back.

"I'm sorry if I was too forceful. It's just that. Whatever I did. Please let me….." He began as she shook her head. Moving him off of her gently, she distanced herself.

"No. Stop apologizing Ty. You never do anything wrong. I can't do this. I can't be with you anymore."

"But Chonne. I thought me and you both wanted the same things in life."

"It's just not enough for me and moving in together isn't going to work out."

How could she think that he wasn't going to ask why "they" weren't enough for her anymore? Tyrese was a dominant man that cared for her greatly. But she didn't. Not in that way.

"Some people that move in together don't last, but I know we are different than that. I can't accept that this is over."

"But you have to Ty because I can't be with you anymore. It's like I've been searching for something and I can't find it. I know it doesn't make sense, but I want to be in love."

"And you aren't in love with me?" It hurt him to ask as she shook her head.

"To be honest, I don't think you are in love with me. I just think we are both in this relationship wishing feelings would come. We're settling."

"No. You are not going to downplay my feelings for you. I love you Michonne. And since the minute we started this relationship, I have treated you with kindness and respect. The reason we are right here now is because you keep pushing any man away from you."

"No it's not." Michonne began.

"Yes it is. And you know it. We aren't working out because you won't let it. And the minute I walk out the door, you are going to see that. I'm not going to tell you how you feel either. But please don't be too hasty either. I'll back off and give you time to realize that this is what you want." He kissed her cheek as she nodded.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Was Michonne the one in the wrong? What if she was too pretentious to realize what she had? Her mother had always told her it was best to like the man who liked you. Especially if he was 6'4 with muscles and a beautiful smile. This should have been like one of her cases where she controlled the outcome. She should have been stern and told him "no more." Instead, she let him believe that this was a "break"….

_Ring, ring_

"Hello." Answering the phone with a shaky voice, she tried to gain her composure.

"Hello is this Michonne Williams?"

"Yes."

"This is Daryl Dixon with Maintenance. You had a problem with yer garbage disposal. You scheduled for 9:00. " He informed as she sighed.

How could she forget about that?

"You can always schedule another time." He read her silence.

"No. it's alright. I'm here." She hung up as the man on the other line knew he would have to service another stuck-up high-class resident.

Sitting on the couch, she hugged herself. Since when did she begin to doubt her instincts? Letting Ty go was supposed to empower her somehow. Not make her feel even more insecure of what she lacked. Where was her humanity? People were not cases. They had feelings and emotions. She had to remind herself of this because she had learned how to turn hers off. But even in moments like these, teardrops found their way on her skin. Wiping them away, she heard the loud knock.

Daryl prepared himself to not be welcomed like the other times. The tenants just saw him as some handy man. Which he was, but he wanted to be respected for that. Knocking once again, the woman opened the door slowly.

"Ms. Williams, I can come again." His eyes skimmed the stunning woman.

Her dark skin radiated as the tears in her eyes did not mar her beauty. Her pouty lips and long dredlocks were eccentric to him. Eccentric in an exotic way. Now a days, women were trying to look like everyone else. It was nice to see a woman following her own path.

He had noticed her before. But he was never able to get close to her. Until now.

"No. It's fine. Come in." She cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink?" He shook his head at her offer. Handing her his bandana, she questioned his gesture.

"I don't like no woman cryin." He kept his eyes forward as he went to her sink. Opening the cabinet underneath him, he inspected the mechanism.

She had seen him dozens of times working with Dale. And though she could never get a good look at him, one thing stood out. His piercing blue eyes. Staring at the bandana in her hand, she placed in on the counter. No need to mess his stuff up when she had Kleenex of the own. He must have thought she looked a mess if he gave her this.

"Thank you." She observed the quiet man. His low steady voice surprised her.

Daryl grabbed the needed tools from his belt. It was best not to ask clients personal questions. Nor take a minute to examine their homes. He nor his crew wanted to be accused of trying to steal anything. Tenants here didn't care about their hard work and were quick to assume.

"So is Dale enjoying retirement?" Michonne tried to make conversation as he kept his mind on the task. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she didn't want to make this man feel like she didn't trust his expertise. All the occupants knew he was the best at his craft.

"Yeah. Thanks fer asking about him."

"No problem. I'm going to miss him. He always made sure I was satisfied with the service. I never saw him frown. I don't know how you guys do it." Daryl took note of the generous comment.

"Yah ain't like most of the people who live here." Daryl's comment took her by surprise as he looked at her clean face. Her eyes were still red, but no more tears could be seen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He smirked as her guard rose.

"It's a compliment. It means that you are a people person." She softly laughed at his observation.

"I am far from a people person, but I feel so bad for hanging up in your face. I apologize for that. Bad day."

"no need." He turned on the switch as the garbage disposal sounded brand-new. "Let me know if it still gives you some problems."

"I will. See you around." Michonne walked him to the door. Extending her hand, he accepted the gesture.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

A break was definitely what the couple needed to breathe. Tyrese knew this would show Michonne what she wanted out of life. The minute he saw her, he knew that she would be his wife. Why did she have to be guarded? She put on this fearless façade, but he knew a close relationship scared her. But he would wait for her. And in the meantime, he would prove to her his worth. Staring at the diamond in the glass case, he gleamed as the clerk let him examine the white gold.

"It definitely fits Michonne." Sasha approved. The glimmer from the two-carat engagement ring made her feel oddly unsettled.

"But are you sure she is ready for this commitment?" Tyrese continued to stare at the ring as if it were his only solution.

Sasha was not one to give advice about relationships. Especially when she didn't take them seriously. But she knew love didn't exist between the two. If she could see, why couldn't he? She continued to watch him embarrass himself. Sure Michonne was flawless and articulate, but he deserved someone who wanted him just as much.

"By the way. Did you ask Devin?"

Tyrese didn't know why he brought her here with him. She would just convince him that he was being impulsive. And if he were, it was his business. Despite what his sister said, he knew Michonne. His love would snap out of this phase.

"Could you please stop trying to convince me otherwise. I'm sure." Tyrese firmly said as Sasha huffed. Handing the delicate ring back to the clerk, he continued to search the store.

"I know you don't like Michonne but our relationship isn't going to change." Sasha could not believe how delusional he sounded.

"If you think I am being jealous. You are seriously lacking good sense." She tried to keep her voice down. "Whatever helps you to keep making a fool of yourself."

"Sasha, why can't you be supportive of me? Is it wrong that I chose her to build a family with?" He exited the store as the younger sibling caught up to him.

"Ty, you know I love you. I want the best for you. But I don't want you to overlook the reality of things. You think that asking Michonne to marry you is going to make her love you. It's not. Her mind is made up. You can't get her back."

It crushed her to say this to him, but he needed to hear the truth directly. He could not keep denying it. It would not go away.

"Sasha. This is hard for you to understand. But when you truly love someone, you can't let go."

"Why do you do that?" Sasha asked. "You love to throw my relationships back in my face."

"I didn't mean it like that. Honest. But sometimes you can't give up. You have to fight for what you want." The determination in his voice made her hope there would be a guy in her future like this.

"Are you really sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes. For the last time." He said as Sasha grabbed his hand.

"Then let's keep shopping."

There was no need to keep repeating herself. Tyrese was a bug about to be squashed by a windshield. And she would be left to pick up his pieces.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

What a way to start off her two-week vacation. She didn't rejoice in hurting others. Calling her mother would only make her feel guiltier. But this was a consequence. If she could break up with someone, she was strong enough to accept the pain from that choice. Entering in the bakery, she was welcomed with the smell of coffee. This would be her comfort for now as she stood in line. Checking her phone, relief struck her. Tyrese had not called her once. It was over for good.

Daryl was grateful to take this lunch break. The office seemed to suffocate him. It wasn't the phone calls or tenants. It was the employers. One in particular, Carol. She was a nice woman. He respected a single mother working hard to provide for her daughter, but he wasn't interested in her compliments and offers. A hearty sandwich from his favorite bakery would take his mind off of it.

Their eyes met as he walked inside the small, comfty eatery. How small was this town?

"Hey Daryl." Michonne awkwardly said. The red eyes had vanished and the touch of natural make up enhanced her features. Not that it mattered.

"Hey Michonne. I take it everything is better now." Daryl hoped his concern did not get mistaken for prying.

The country accent intrigued her somehow. She wanted to hear more of the non threatening tone. Broad shoulders. Dark rich brown hair. A clean-cut beard. Quickly looking away from him, she didn't realize she was staring him down.

"Eventually it will be." The awkward silence surrounded them as the line began to move.

The beautiful woman was so busy reading the menu posted behind the counter that she did not notice the rugged man behind her. Daryl took in her slim body and the hips that flattered her. The little muscle on her arm. So she liked to worked out…

"You were probably looking for this." Holding out his bandana, he smirked.

"Keep it." He put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the menu. "So what are ya gonna get?"

"Probably a Reuben. You?" The tension was lessening between them.

"Pastrami and Pepperoni." Daryl realized that he didn't mind standing in the long line at all.

"so what brings you here?" Michonne wanted to hit herself for asking the stupid question. He came here to eat. Like everyone else who came to a bakery.

"Just had to get away for a bit to clear my head. Take in my first day as manager. I definitely had some unexpected surprises. I am already hearing employees complain about their shifts. I got a secretary who loves to flirt. But it ain't so bad, I met a nice tenant." Daryl nudged her as she found herself smiling.

"Trust me. You won't be calling me that after a week. My personality only makes few not run away."

"I don't scare easily." Their eyes met as a voice interrupted them.

"What can I get for the happy couple?" The clerk took their order.

It was a common mistake. They were standing by each other after all.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne didn't know how she ended up having lunch with this random man. It was the best part of her day. But did they really look like a couple? An instant connection had sparked after one conversation. Her eyes could not stop following Daryl. She had never met anyone like him before.

Balanced.

Comfortable in his own skin.

Grabbing condiments and napkins for them, Daryl felt her watching him. He was curious about her too. The icy mask she wore. Did she wear it for the same reason he did? To hide the fear of being let down by others close to you.

It seemed as if the two were now experiencing a comforting silence. Words weren't needed. Just each other's presence. Looking across the table, Daryl discreetly watched her eat. It was as if he had never seen a woman before.

"I know what you're thinking." She hesitantly spoke as he chewed. "Why was I crying this morning?"

"It ain't none of my business Michonne."

"I know. Besides I'm pretty sure your life is more fascinating than mine." She could not believe she was about to volunteer this part of life with him.

He probably had this perceived notion that she was like her neighbors. To a certain extent, she was. She didn't mean to give off this vibe, but her quiet nature and powerful stare threatened. Why couldn't she be like Andrea?

"Yeah the condo handy man definitely has more draining days than the lawyer." Michonne smirked at his sarcasm.

"So are yah gonna tell meh?" Daryl's curiosity won. He wanted to hear her strong tone again.

"This may sound crazy but have you ever wanted to not feel lost? Everyday I follow the same mundane schedule. Meeting and defending clients. Doing paperwork. Researching cases. I mean I love my job, but I have this void. And all of a sudden I had an epiphany." Daryl paid close attention to her and the dreds that framed her face.

"I broke up with my boyfriend today. He couldn't understand why and to be honest I don't either." His powerful stare caught her again.

"yah know what they say not having a reason to leave is never really a good reason to stay." Michonne nodded at his philosophical words.

He was the first person to actually agree. Either he was humoring her or they were both illogical. She didn't know which one was worse.

"Haven't you ever hated to go to sleep because that would be a moment without the one person you loved? There are times I stare at my clock at work and I realized that I don't have someone that I want to rush home to. I want that feeling because I've never had it."

"meh and yah are definitely in the same boat. I ain't never had a relationship like that. Like everyone else, I thought I did." He paused. "I think everyone should. But meh and yah are two different people."

Her explanation made him realize that he wanted the same thing. Not wanting to be alone wasn't childish.

"What's that supposed to mean Daryl?" He smirked.

"It means that yah are educated. Yah walk into the room, and men flock to yah. It ain't just fer yer looks." He blushed at his bluntness. "I mean. Yer looks are nice but yer mind keeps them interested."

"How can you tell that after one conversation with me?"

"Because I sit back and I watch. I can tell when someone is puttin on a front."

How was it she could defend clients to no end, yet be taken down by a pair of blue eyes?

"Sorry I didn't mean to make yah feel awkward. I was told once that yah can change everything but yah can't change yer eyes."

Michonne tried to make sense of this. At the very moment, she had felt more at ease with this man in 30 minutes than she did with Tyrese in 6 months. But just because she felt like this didn't mean he felt it back.

"You have definitely been around Dale for too long." Daryl held his stoic expression at Michonne's remark.

He was trying to not be affected by her. And he found himself without words as she continued to eat. There was nothing wrong with meeting new people. Making a friend for once. Not that she would want to be his friend.

"I'm having this get together at Lou's Bar tonight. Wanna come? Yah can bring a friend if you want."

Please say yes.

"I…"

Was she setting herself up to fail again? How could you fail? Daryl was a friend? A 5'9 beautifully built attractive male friend. Whose eyes seemed to hold hers at every glance. What was the worse that could happen?

"Sure." The two ate together.

She hoped she would not regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this right?" Andrea ignored the incoming call. "You just broke up with Ty and now you are going on a date with Daryl Dixon?" Michonne rolled her eyes.

Andrea could easily twist and turn a simple situation into something extreme. That would explain why she was one of the best lawyers at their firm. Her plaques and certificates hung on the walls like her office. Since the first day of law school, the two became inseparable. Andrea was the blunt one. The friend who told her what she had to hear. Which was why she shouldn't have come. A phone call would have sufficed.

"I don't even know why I'm your friend at times." Andrea stopped her.

"Michonne. Wait. Sorry. I'm in lawyer mode. Let me switch back to best friend mode." Her grey eyes apologized.

Opening her door, she let her secretary know that she would be unavailable for a little while. There was nothing like girl talk.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Michonne began to pace in the office. "Maybe I came because I wanted you to scold me like a child. Tell me that I was stupid for what I did. And that I would have learned to love Tyrese."

"You said it not me." Michonne silenced her with a threating glare. "Alright. Alright. I'll be neutral. If you think you made the best choice for yourself, then you did. But using Daryl as some attempted rebound isn't going to fix it."

"Andrea what the hell are you talking about? I just met Daryl. Why do you always think men and women can't have platonic relationships?"

"It's not that Meesh. Think about this like a logical person. You break up with your boyfriend and you meet an attractive guy afterwards. It happens to everyone."

"O my god. How can it be a date if you're coming with me?" Andrea continued to shake her head in irritation.

Talking sense to her best friend was no use.

"You really don't get it do you? Daryl Dixon asked you." Michonne's confused facial expression made her chuckle.

"Daryl Dixon. Country boy. Sexy accent. The man who loves motorcycles and loves to keep to himself even more. Rick Grimes' best friend." Michonne saw the sparkle in her eye for the sherrif.

"Still don't get it. And how do you know so much about him?"

"If you hadn't noticed, he's very attractive. I hear some of my associates, married and single, talk about him. But he never really pursued any."

"Ever think that his girlfriend is out of town." Michonne laughed.

"O please that's been over a while ago. Even before then, the man barely said three sentences to anyone. Anyone. We actually thought he was gay for a while." Andrea emphasized. "And now you tell me that after having lunch together he invites you to a get together. He's got a thing for you."

"Andrea you have got to stop watching soap operas and The Bachelor. He's not into me. And I just want to get away for few hours. Not think about how I hurt Tyrese. It's not fair that I don't feel pain, but he does."

"So to solve the problem, you are going to go to a bar. With the next man who asked you." Andrea rationalized.

"You're over exaggerating and talking in circles again."

"And you're being naïve." Andrea challenged back. "But I need a drink. Plus Rick Grimes is always an incentive."

"'Drea."

"What? He has been divorced for two years now." Andrea bit her lip.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Sasha was right about one thing. If he were to do this, he would have to do this right. Tyrese stood on the Williams' porch. He prayed they did not hear his heavy steps because he was trying to get his words together. Devin was a great father, but he was very protective of his daughter. Any man would. Summoning up courage, he rang the doorbell. Looking at the man's car in the driveway, he wondered if Michonne told him about their "break."

"Ty, what brings you here?" The father welcomed the man inside.

Judging by the smile on Tyrese's face, it was good news. Handing him a water, Devin waited for him to speak. This man was able to give his daughter a stable relationship. He knew the inner beauty Michonne possessed, but he knew it would take a strong man to unlock it. Ty did this effortlessly. He just wished that his daughter appreciated him more.

He blamed himself for this. Angie and Devin were too forceful. The family trait was guaranteed to be in every generation. And as they tried to make their daughter grow stronger feelings, Michonne pushed back. And soon, they realized that the relationship was out of their hands.

"I have something to ask." Tyrese put the beer down on the table. "What do you think about me as a man?"

"Ty you know you are the son I wish I had." Devin patted his shoulder. "Has something happened between you two?" Ty held a stoic expression.

So he didn't know.

"No. Devin. I want to ask. For your permission. To take Michonne's hand in marriage. I know you have high expectations for her. And I know you could introduce her to men who can give her more. But I really do love her. And I want to….." He ran out of words as the older man smiled.

"No words need to be said. I couldn't think of a better man to provide for my daughter." Devin hugged his future son-in-law.

Overwhelmed with joy. It was the moment a father was waiting for. He just hoped Michonne wanted this too.

"Thank you Tyrese for thinking enough of me to ask." The two men smiled. "So how are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking about a party. Friends and associates. I want the whole world to see this." Devin laughed at the man's eagerness.

"Well me and Angie are going to have some cooking to do. We can have the party here."

"thanks Devin."

"No Ty. Thank you."

Of course he would grant him permission, and he would convince Michonne to not turn this down.

Tyrese drove off. This was all going to work out. It had to. All he could see was slipping the ring on her slender finger. She would cry when she realized that he chose to forgive her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD **

Daryl knew his brother loved him for paying for his meal. Inviting his friends. Correction. The only man he considered his real friend. Rick Grimes. The man who understood loyalty and family. Social awkwardness was his curse. Making friends was not his strong suit. But Rick showed him that he didn't need a lot of friends. He just needed one who he could depend on.

Rick touched his friend's shoulder as they watched Merle at the pool table. There was no way he was going to violate his probation with him here. But he applauded the man for trying to change. It meant a lot to Daryl.

"You didn't have to fire anyone already did you?" Daryl smirked at Rick's comment.

"Nah." His mind traveled to Michonne's smile. He would understand if she didn't come. The prestigious lawyer wanting to spend time with the handy man didn't make sense at all.

"Then what's on your mind?" Rick asked as he grabbed the cue sticks.

"Nuthing. Guess it's still surreal. Still can't believe Dale trusted meh enough to give me this. I know it ain't big, but….."

"Daryl this is what I am talking about. You got to stop downing yourself. Do you know how many people applied for Dale's position? You didn't get the job because of nepotism. You got it because you're the best at what you do. Plus you're easy on the eyes." Daryl's laughed stopped when he saw the woman come in.

When he left work, he didn't like to be annoyed afterword. He thought of her as a friend, but he didn't want to be bothered. How did she find out about this?

"Daryl it was just a joke." Rick saw the man turn his back to him.

"It's Carol." Daryl sighed.

Rick looked at the older woman coming closer to them.

"Carol Peletier. The secretary who wants to bang Daryl. She ain't bad-lookin." Merle joined their conversation as he grabbed the cue stick. "Don't get mad but I invited her when I called yah today."

"Thanks big brother." Daryl bit.

Merle could not understand how Daryl refused all the women who threw themselves at him. He was a man of steel. And he found himself jealous that his little brother was able to catch a woman's eye without trying, yet they were repulsed by him. But to be fair, he did this to himself. He wanted his brother to put himself out there. If he couldn't be happy, then he would make sure Daryl would be.

"Hey guys." Carol greeted as the three men acknowledged her presence.

"Thanks for comin." Daryl said. Her arms embraced him tightly. He couldn't be mean to her. Especially when she took the time to come see him.

"So is this it?" She asked as Daryl nodded.

"Yeah." He hid his sadness. "Want a drink?" He walked her to the bar. Pulling out her chair, she smiled at the gentleman.

"Thanks for organizing my files and stuff. I don't know where I would be without yah." The bartender handed her the beer.

"You don't want to drink?"

"since Merle's here, I ain't gone do it. It would be torture for him to watch me do it." His eyes kept darting towards the door.

Michonne was not coming, but like a kid, he kept his faith.

"You're such a good guy Daryl." She touched his arm as he slowly moved it away.

"So how is Sophia?" He saw Rick and Merle play pool as their eyes traveled to them. Laughing at him.

"Good she is with her grandmother." Carol admired her boss's dominant nature.

She knew Dale would pick him. Over the years, it seemed like she was the only woman who could crack through his defenses, She liked that title.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. For the millionth time, Andrea was checking her make-up. They were going to a bar, not an exclusive party. Rick was definitely attractive, but she knew her friend would ditch her the minute she saw the sheriff.

Andrea held Michonne's hand as they walked on the sidewalk. She didn't deserve this woman's friendship. Not after the many times she would lose her identity in every man she dated. Or drop off the face of the planet when she thought a relationship was developing. That was why she wanted Tyrese and Michonne to work out. Michonne had a man who she could rely on. He showed how much he cared for her with just one look. But if Tyrese really didn't make her happy, then it was time to move on.

"It's not going to be like the other times." Andrea assured as Michonne felt her stomach churn.

They were getting closer to the bar. In less than a minute she would be facing Daryl. Now she knew why Andrea acted the way she did around men. The knots in her stomach made her want to explode. It was something you should not feel for a man you just met.

He was just a friend. And this was just instant lust. It would soon go away. She didn't need anything more than that now.

Daryl noticed her when she walked in the little bar. Thank god Carol just left. He didn't want anyone to distract him from her. The button down shirt and tight jeans made his imagination run wild. She came. If only she came for him. But putting another smile on her face would be worth it.

"Yer turn Rick." Merle nudged him as his eyes fell on Andrea.

"Can you hold this for me?" Rick pleaded as Merle huffed.

Daryl watched Rick hug the two women. This tinge of jealously appeared inside of him. Rick had charm and the perfect smile. Michonne would notice the sheriff over him any day.

Merle watched Daryl attempt to play the game. But his eyes kept watching Andrea's friend. When and where did he meet her?

"go talk to her." Merle commanded as Daryl shook his head.

Not because he didn't want to, but his legs grew heavy. He would only embarrass himself.

"Go now." Merle demanded as Daryl obeyed. The older brother would live vicariously through him.

"So what brings you ladies here?" Rick took in Andrea's beautiful curls and red lipstick. There was no case to big that she could handle.

"Your friend invited us." Andrea flirted. "Actually he invited Michonne." Andrea signaled her to look in Daryl's direction.

"Glad ya came." Daryl smirked as she nudged him. Placing his hands in his pockets, he continued to watch her.

"Where else would I be?" Michonne simply said as Rick and Andrea pulled away from them.

They had never seen their friends flirt so naturally before. It was as if they were the odd ones out.

"Ya tell meh." Daryl said. "Do yah know how to play pool?"

"Not really."

"Wanna learn?" Daryl did not wait for a response. He grabbed her hand, guiding her through the little crowd.

She was definitely out of her element as she held Daryl's hand tighter. Sure she had been to bars, but she was the woman who sat at there and accepted the few drinks offered to her.

Merle watched Daryl pull the woman closer to him. He wasn't a fan of "mixing." Growing up his experience with black people shaped his ideas. Many seemed to make excuses for themselves. Spending a few months in jail changed this idea. He realized everyone did this. His black cellmate changed his idea. Saving him from getting jumped. Showing him the routines of the other world helped to open his mind.

His eyes lingered on Daryl's interest. Any woman as beautiful as she would make any man consider his preferences.

"Merle. This is Michonne Williams." She extended her hand as Merle shook it. He noticed the fire in her eye. It was the same as Daryl's. Always on the defense.

"Nice to meet yah. Yah got to be some woman if my bruther can tolerate being around yah." The three laughed as he handed the woman a pool stick.

Watching the two men play, her eyes searched for Andrea and Rick. The two sat in the corner. It was odd how she was the one to leave Andrea this time. These knots were still in her stomach as she observed the two brothers play. She was about to be embarrassed by the two experts.

Daryl was shocked Merle was not saying a racial slur or looking at Michonne with disgrace. He was waiting to shut him up if the time came. But he did like to see Michonne look nervous. He found it humanizing. People could not be strong all the time.

"Its easy." Daryl demonstrated how to hold the stick as Michonne copied his movement. Angling the stick towards the white ball, she watched it hit the others.

Merle rolled his eyes as Daryl kept space between him and the woman.

He definitely needed lessons on how to flirt.

"Not bad." Merle stared at his watch. "Look I get out here. Nice tah meet yah Michonne. See yah two later."

"My brother has some things to attend to." Daryl watched him leave. It was too soon to explain his brother's situation.

Michonne released a deep breath as Daryl nudged her.

"Yah hungry?" She nodded.

She really had to say something before this man thought she was crazy.

"Your brother seems nice." He held out the chair for her as he laughed.

"Woman you have no idea the hell he put me through. But we are in a better place now."

"I hope I didn't seem standoffish towards him, it just takes me a little bit of time to get used to people."

"Yah don't have to apologize." Chuckling as the bartender brought her meal. "Everyone is like that around Merle."

"I can not eat these chilli cheese fries by myself. Want some?" Michonne asked.

Daryl could not kill this curiosity he had. He noticed everything about her. The way she crossed her legs. The way she chose her words carefully because she did not want to scare him away.

"I ain't one to turn down an offer." His accent made her grin slightly.

Moving her plate to him, the two focused on their food in fear of being caught staring at each other. Michonne stared at the star tattoo on hand. He smirked at her curiosity.

"Ya got any tattoos?" He blushed. Was that an intimate question to ask?

"O no. I hate needles to this day." She drank her Coke. "But I like looking at them. It's like a form of art. And I sound like a nerd." The two snickered.

"not at all. I like how ya think. Actually all my tattoos have meaning to them." He informed. "this star was the first one I got to remind meh to not lose myself. It inspires meh to keep livin and workin at bein a better person. My goals. My dreams."

"That sounds so freaking corny." Daryl laughed at himself.

"No. It doesn't. It's beautiful." He blushed. She didn't lie. It was simple, but the true meaning behind it shed light on who he was.

"The demons on my inner arm and my back symbolized the dark place I was at growing up. It seemed I could never figure out who I was because I was so busy making sure I was the good son to my parents."

Michonne wondered why he felt so comfortable telling her this. And why she felt so comfortable listening.

"It took me a while to realize who I was as a person too. Mainly because I was trying to please everyone around me. It's impossible to do. And I was the one being hurt most of all. That's the best part about friends compared to family. You can choose them."

Sharing the meal, Daryl had cheese sauce on his mouth. Michonne wiped it with a napkin. Were her actions too forward? She didn't know what made her do it, but it felt good to touch him in some way. Too good.

And she had to break away.

"Let meh pay fer yah." He offered. Placing his hand over hers.

"No. I got it." She gave the bartender her money.

"It aint a….."

"I said I got it." Michonne cut him off.

No. Not again.

He cut his eyes away from her. Eating his last fry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I. I should go." She got up quickly. Daryl tried to grab her hand, but she was too quick.

To quick running away from him.

"Are you ready?" Michonne interrupted Andrea and Rick's light touches.

"You ok?" Andrea noted her urgency to get away. Cutting her eyes at Daryl as he chewed his thumb.

Daryl didn't mean to do whatever he did to her. Still sitting at the bar, he didn't need to hear her conversation with Drea to know what she was saying.

"Can we just go?" Michonne begged.

"Ok. See you later Rick. Call me anytime." The two hugged. Exchanging numbers and smiles.

"Text me when you get home. I want to know that you made it safely." Rick smiled as the two women left.

"Daryl what the hell did you do?" Rick looked at him.

"I really don't know.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Chonne slow down." Andrea tried to catch up to her. How did this night turn upside down for her? Her and Daryl were talking and getting along so well.

Slowing down would mean Michonne would have to talk. All she wanted to do was run away. Far from the bar. Far from Daryl. And whatever the hell this attraction was she had for him. He was the perfect combination of a man in her opinion. His unexpected charm. How he didn't make her feel awkward for being so isolated. The fact that he didn't know how handsome he was made him even sexier. Damnit.

"What happened back there?" Andrea caught up to her.

"Me." Michonne became discouraged in herself. "It's always me. Its like I only have the hardware that programmed for work. Not with men."

"That's not true Meesh."

"Yeah it is and you know it. I couldn't even enjoy my time with Daryl because he was being too nice to me. And as usual I pushed back hard."

"Then go tell him that. Apologize. You just got out of this relationship. No one can blame you for being tense around men. I'm sure he will understand."

"Andrea. That doesn't give me an excuse to be mean to him. Look at me. You said it earlier yourself. It looks bad that I am here. Attracted to another man. I know it's too soon to be, but I am. I can't help it."

"You don't have to explain how you feel about Ty and Daryl. But you do owe Daryl an apology."

"This attraction doesn't make sense. And it's unsafe."

"Michonne that's your problem. You can't always think. Some things just happen. Two people can just be brought together because they need to be."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't see me like that."

"Whatever you say." Andrea stated.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

He made the worst mistake when it came to a woman. A man should never be attracted to woman who just got out of a relationship. Her feelings couldn't be trusted. If anything, she was just looking for a way to get over her ex. Daryl may not have the highest self-esteem, but he knew what he deserved. Michonne was too good to be true.

Gorgeous. Grounded. Classy.

"The first woman I liked since Beth and she's not interested." Rick sat beside his friend. "It's like every time I am ready to move on, something just proves that I'm the one with the problem."

Daryl thought of the young girl who had an old soul. It was unexpected how he found himself attracted to a woman 10 years his junior. But it worked at time, until she went back to school in Boston. It would have been selfish for him to make her stay. Soon the distance put a strain on their relationship. And she soon began to change. But he couldn't hold that against her. At 20 years old, no one knew who they were as a person or what they really wanted. There were no hard feelings anymore.

It was that same flutter in his heart that he used to feel for her that he now felt with Michonne.

"Why don't you talk to her then?" Rick was proud that his brother was finally moving on in his life. "It's not like you don't know where she lives." He smiled.

"Because I don't want to be considered a stalker. Especially when she was the one who basically attacked me. Maybe I came on too strong." Daryl doubted himself.

All he wanted was to make her smile again. And as afraid as he was to open up to her, he wanted her to feel the exact opposite. He was defective. A man that only reminded people how less of a disappointment they were compared to him. Rick gave encouraging words, but they both knew they weren't true. A real woman would never be interested in him.

"Daryl. Don't do this to yourself. After Lori left me I thought that no one else was out there. I was being unfair to myself. Blaming myself for something I couldn't control. It's the same for you. Don't let Beth break you down like I let Lori did." He said.

Daryl thought of how long it took them both to get over their heartbreak. They could not eat or sleep. Only work. The world moved against them. The world was still moving against him. At least Rick had finally got hold to Andrea.

"How Rick?"

"By talking to her. Even Merle wants you happy. Don't be scared to be the bigger person. Trust your instincts. What do they say about Michonne?"

"That she's afraid just like me."

"then show her that she doesn't have to be." Rick said.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since she talked to Daryl. Her body loved to torture itself by walking past his office. One time she passed him in the hallway. Michonne wanted to say something, but her guard would not lower. And he did not look in her direction.

It was time to do the right thing. She missed him. She missed a man that she had only known for two days. If Michonne had heard the same story from another woman, she would have laughed at her foolishness. Maybe she was a fool. Putting her faith in an unsure friendship. Walking in the office, she saw an older woman sit at her desk. The secretary Andrea had warned her about.

"Hi. Is Daryl Dixon in his office?" Carol looked at the classy woman.

"Yes he is. But he is busy at the moment. May I please have your name?"

"Michonne Williams." The secretary's face dropped. Her reputation preceded herself. At least she knew Daryl mentioned her.

"To be honest, I don't think it would be wise for you to be here." Carol advised firmly.

She now understood why this woman appealed to Daryl. It didn't matter how badly a woman treated you. If she was beautiful, a man would follow. Overhearing his conversations on the phone with Rick and Merle, Carol became more furious of this woman's success.

"I will just wait." Michonne sat down on the couch as looked through the old magazines. Feeling Carol's jealous eyes on her, she would be patient. She wouldn't give up that easily.

Michonne stared at his number in her phone. Andrea sent it to her. It was nice to know that things were going good with her and Rick.

Daryl heard her rich voice through his door. She had come to him, but should he listen to her? He didn't want to seem too anxious. Too forgiving. He would not allow her to take advantage of him. But he couldn't help it. He opened the door as Michonne stood up. Even in distance, the two could get lost in each other's eyes.

Carol would have given anything for him to look at her like this.

"Is this a good time for you?" Michonne approached him.

Daryl handed a manila folder to Carol. His mind told him to listen to her.

"Carol. Can you run this down stairs for me?" He noticed her saddened expression as she left. Carol's eavesdropping would be the death of him.

Standing in his office, Michonne took a deep breath. Waiting as he shut the door behind them.

"The other night. I snapped at you for no apparent reason, and all I can say is that I am sorry. You did nothing wrong but give me a fun night and I completely ruined it. I wish I knew the right things to say to people." She shrugged.

"Was I that horrible of a person? Did I do anything to offend yah? I mean…" He rethought his actions of the night.

"Daryl. No. no. You were the perfect gentleman. You are the perfect gentleman. It's just that I have a hard time making friends."

"Meh too." He admitted. "I ain't that type of guy Michonne."

"What type?"

"The type of man who pays for a woman's dinner and expects something in return."

"I don't think that about you. I don't know too much about you but you have the kindest eyes I've ever met." She was such a dork.

"I know that doesn't make sense to you …."

"No. I get it. You have the strongest eyes I've ever seen." Daryl's genuine words made them both nervous.

"I thought about visitin ya again, but I figured ya didn't want to be bothered by meh."

"I know I gave you that impression, but it's the opposite. I like talking to you. I feel like I can be myself around you. I know we haven't known each other for long, but it's the truth."

"then don't run off again." He said. "Michonne I don't have too many friends either. It's like I lost yah before I had yah."

"I will try not to. " She smiled brightly.

"Does this mean we are friends again?" Daryl extended his hand.

"Friends." She shook his hand. Their fingers took in each other's touch.

"Besides you are going to repay me tonight." He teased as she eyed him curiously.

"what do you mean?"

"just be ready for 7. Wear something for nature." Michonne rolled her eyes. Daryl was going to make this adventure worth her while?

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Tyrese sat in the waiting room of the mechanic shop. An oil change was far from exciting. His eyes were on the television, but his mind was on Michonne. He would be a man of his word and give her space. But this ring and his commitment would point her in the right direction. No way could she say no to him. Especially with her family and friends there. Mrs. Williams had everything planned out. The food. The lie she would tell her to get her there. Everything would be perfect.

When he told her parents that she broke up him, they simply laughed. Devin told him to not take it seriously. Michonne was known for her dramatic gestures, but she always came around.

He had his life planned out with her already. Their 2 beautiful children. Growing old and becoming grandparents. This was almost in his grasp.

"How long is your wait?" Tyrese's train of thought was blocked by his best friend. Looking at Bob, he was debating the needed question.

"About 30 minutes." Bob scanned the other's nervous actions. As of lately, Tyrese had been acting a little off. But that was what love did to you.

That was what he heard anyway.

"Bob what if I told you it was time." Tyrese's serious tone caught his attention.

"Time for what?" Bob put his phone up as Ty sat still.

"Time for me to become a man. To give my life to someone." Bob thought about his words as he brightened.

"So when you are going to pop the question?" Tyrese grinned.

"In a week or so. I know this is the wrong place to ask but will you be my best man? I really need you for this."

"hell yell. Your bachelor party is going to be crazy. It has to be. You got to get a good look at women before you get locked down." Bob teased as Ty rolled his eyes.

"Why are we friends?" Tyrese asked as an employee walked in the waiting room.

Merle had to admit, he should have been sent to jail sooner. Because his life was coming back together. He had the job he loved and people were finally beginning to see him as a person again. It was good. Walking to the vending machine, he saw the two black men chuckle.

"Michonne is going to be one lucky girl. I would marry you myself." Bob laughed as Ty hit him. Both did not realize Merle was listening to their conversation.

Michonne? Was it the same Michonne as Daryl's friend? It had to be. She had a unique name in a small town. No way in hell was he going to let Daryl get hurt again. He knew it was too good to be true. An elegant woman like that had to be claimed by someone. And he had to be the one to break his brother's heart. Damn.

"Congrats on the engagement." Merle said as Tyrese looked in his direction.

"Thanks Merle. That means a lot coming from you." Tyrese stated as Merle left.

If Daryl were to hear bad news, it would be from him. How was he going to tell him?

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne was definitely not a nature girl. She could have declined, but she didn't want to. She felt a like girl going on her first date. It was something new. This man was taking her out of her comfort zone and she loved it. He was going to get a laugh at her expense tonight, but she didn't care about that. As long as he would be there.

A smile plastered on her face, she erased it. She didn't need her parents wondering why she was bursting out of her skin. Kissing her mother's cheek, she sat beside her on the couch. Watching court tv was their passion. Fidgeting with her fingers, she still didn't know how to tell her parents about the breakup.

"So you and Tyrese going out tonight?" Angie hoped the girl would come to her senses.

Michonne bit her lip. Why was she afraid to tell her mom? She was a grown woman. She had battled against criminals and the woman who gave birth to her struck the most fear in her heart. She hated that her parents instilled the fear of God and them in her.

"Nope." Angie shook her head at Michonne's stale tone.

"You guys still on 'break.' " She looked at her daughter's shocked facial expression.

"How did you…..Tyrese told you." Michonne folded her arms as Angie shook her head.

"Actually….." The mother began.

"Mom. You are a bad liar. Why would he tell you that we broke up?"

"Because he is like family to us. And you need to change your mind back because I don't know if he is willing to wait for you."

"Good. I don't want him to." Michonne fiercely stated as Angie hit her own head.

This secret was so hard to keep. And she had to convince her of taking him back so that it could happen.

"Remember when you first brought him here. You thought he would be the one for you." Angie stated.

"Well clearly I changed my mind."

"Well change it back. You are acting the same way when you wanted to drop out of law school. Remember you said it was too hard and that you were so stressed and overworked."

"A man and a career are two separate things."Michonne explained.

"I know that, but I want you to have what me and your father have."

"I do want that Mom. But by my own standards. Is that so wrong?"

"No. its not. But Michonne you don't have a reason to leave."

"That doesn't mean I have a reason to stay. And there is no convincing me otherwise. I hope you and dad can respect that. I am sorry that Ty didn't turn out to be my knight and shining armor." She gave up.

"Well just to let you know he is going to be here for the family reunion." Angie heard her daughter's gasp.

"Why did Dad decide to move it up a month anyway?"

"Because everyone's work schedule was different. Besides you need to be around your family." The mother lied.

"Please tell me you are coming. Correction. You don't have a choice but to come." Angie ordered.

What was the point of arguing with her mother anyway?

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl refused to believe his brother's words. Finding his keys, he ignored Merle's warning glance. Michonne couldn't be talking to anyone. One thing he could do was detect the truth. He believed her when she said that she broke up with her boyfriend. Being oblivious or delusional was not in his nature. Walking to door, Merle blocked his way.

"Can yah just listen to meh for one moment Daryl." Merle replayed what he heard earlier in his head.

"No because there ain't nothing to talk about. Michonne ain't with nobody." Daryl defended her.

"And you believe that all because she said it. Don't get hypnotized by a rockin body. The wrong head is thinkin here." Daryl set his bag down. Merle was not going to give up until he listened.

"No it ain't. Yah don't know her like I…."

"Daryl yah don't even know her. Yah met her like what 2 weeks ago. Probably shorter than that. Now yer fallin for her. It's too quick. This is quicker than it was with Beth and look where that got yah."

He hated to throw Daryl's mistakes in his face like that, but he had to get him to listen.

"These are two different situations. Michonne is established. She sees the whole picture and she's not afraid to speak her mind."

"All that don't matter baby bruther. She is about to be someone's fiancée. Have you even met Tyrese? He could kill her and yah both."

"Yah heard wrong."

"no I didn't. I know I lied about a lot of things in the past. But I would never lie to you about this. You said that she had stopped talking to you for about a week. She felt guilty for talking to you behind her boyfriend's back. Think about it. It makes perfect sense." Daryl thought it over.

Merle did make sense. But if it were true, why did she still want to hang out with him tonight? Her actions constantly contradicted themselves.

"I know yah said ya guys are friends. But yah know there is something more to that. She does too. And I am not going to let you get played. I'm sorry but Michonne ain't what yah thought she was."

_Knock, knock_

Michonne stood outside of his door. He said that he would be at her apartment at 7 sharp. It was 7:30. She looked at her phone and frowned. No returned calls. She hoped he was alright. Knocking on the door again, she jumped as Merle opened it.

"don't yah have somethin better to do than mess with my brother's head?" Michonne did not know where this accusation was coming from, but the sibling was serious.

"What the hell are you talking about Merle?" She looked inside to see Daryl giving her accusing eyes. What did she do?

"You know what you did. Just because yer boyfriend don't know, don't mean we don't know." Merle spat back as the woman stood there with confusion.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Save it…." Merle cut her off. There was no way she was going to be disrespected by someone who didn't know what he was talking about.

"How about you get out of my way so I can talk to Daryl. Whatever this is, it is between us. None of it is your business."

"Daryl is my business." Merle stood in front of the door as she pushed passed him. "It don't matter what yah have to say cause he ain't fallin for it."

"Daryl please can we talk? Seriously. I don't know what's going on. I don't." Daryl saw her brown eyes begged his. Giving Merle a signal to leave, Daryl was surprised he left him alone with her.

"Can you please tell me…." Michonne felt a stab in her heart as Daryl turned his back to her.

"I don't have to tell yah anything. Miss I Aint With Nobody." He accused as she still didn't understand.

"I'm not in a relationship. Why would I lie about that? Besides why should it matter if we are just friends?" Daryl felt like an idiot.

She had a good point. Michonne didn't owe him anything. But it still hurt his heart to know that she lied to him.

"Because I ain't a man to disrespect another. Why couldn't yah just tell me that yah…..?"

"Because I am not with anyone. I am trying to tell you this but you're more stubborn than me. Why don't you believe me?"

"Merle told meh that he overheard someone bring yer name up with yer ex earlier. That yah two were still together." Daryl half lied. If she was telling the truth, he didn't want confusion between her and his brother.

"We aren't. Why would I be with someone who doesn't get me? I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me." He saddened as she became discouraged.

"I do Michonne. It's just that. When I heard that yah were with someone, something came over meh. I'm sorry."

"To be fair, I can't blame your brother for wanting to protect you. And I'm not going to lie, Ty still isn't over me. I know that sounds arrogant to say, but I wish it were different. I don't want Tyrese. Please believe me."

"I do." Daryl said. Her hands touched his. She should have left but it was an honest mistake.

Was he stupid for believing in her? Her eyes were honest and deep.

"Did yah still want to hang out?"

"Would I be dressed like a hiker if I wasn't?" She laughed. "but next time talk to me before you jump to conclusions. You wasted an hour being mad at me for no reason." The two laughed.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne was a real city girl. But the fact that she wasn't complaining about the insects and branches appealed to him. She wasn't afraid to try new things. The lizards and squirrels didn't scare her as much as he thought they would. But he hid his chuckle when she held onto his arm. Her hand unconsciously rubbed his bicep. Daryl would hide his blush as long as he could.

Michonne felt peaceful touching him. She didn't know if it was nature or Daryl, but she didn't want this feeling to leave. Stepping over logs and moss, she was grateful she used her bug repellent. Daryl was handling mosquito bites like a pro. She could tell that he was used to being out here.

His sleeveless flannel shirt made him look good in everyway possible. she scolded herself for looking at him this way but she found assurance in his eyes. This man had just accused her of lying to him. And the minute she looked in his eyes, she saw him break down. This wasn't friendship. It was something more.

"For a city girl, ya sure are in shape." Daryl teased. They had walked about 30 minutes. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop or slow down. It never came. Her refusal to follow him never came either.

How could she be so trusting of him? You couldn't trust anyone these days. What made him stand out to her so? And why couldn't he fight the urge to touch her.

Her tight jeans and combat boots complimented her. Her simple tank top showed her toned body.

"for a country boy, you aren't as in shape as you need to be." She teased back. His fingers touching hers as they laced together. Sharing the silence, the two looked at each other with peripheral vision.

"Is that so?" Daryl found the lake he was looking for in the close distance. "how about I race you from here to the lake?"

"what will the winner get?" Daryl laughed at her. Just like a lawyer to think of the benefits.

"Whoever wins gets to pay for the next meal. That way a future argument can't start. I believe you would call that a verbal agreement." Michonne liked the snarky comment.

"I can whoop your…" He ran off in the middle of her sentence. Chuckling loudly as he was getting further away. "No fair. You're cheating." She yelled at him.

It was obvious he wanted to win, but her competitive nature would not let him so easily. Picking up her pace, she jumped over logs. Getting closer to him as he reached the lake. The competition and exercise was exhilarating.

"You are a cheater." Michonne caught her breath as Daryl laughed.

"So ya wanted to be the one to pay for dinner?" Daryl laughed. "Besides I shouldn't have treated yah like that earlier. I owe ya one."

"Water under the bridge." She sat down on the ground as he sat down beside her. Feeling the wind blow through her hair, she looked at him.

His eyes were on the lake and the strong rope that hung from a steady branch. Smirking, a plan formed in his mind as Michonne shook her head. She knew what the look meant.

"Whatever you are about to suggest. The answer is no." Daryl kept his stoic expression. He would bring it up later.

Though her and Tyrese were over, she wanted him to be sure of her. The friendship she had with him was special to her. He was teaching her how to enjoy life and see the beauty in things. The more she hung out with him, she saw the beauty in him. Which was why this needed to be said…

"Umm. About me and Ty. Him and me weren't good for one another. He only saw the parts of me that he wanted to see. He has this gift of ignoring reality. You have to fully accept a person. It doesn't work any other way."

Daryl looked at her. He had never met someone so sure of herself.

"Did you love him?" He wondered.

Maybe he had a chance after all.

"I loved how he treated me. I thought the rest would come later. What about your past relationships?"

How would she react when he told her that he was with a girl who was too young? He didn't want her to think that he couldn't keep up with his own age group. That he wasn't established or secure within himself. But the truth was never wrong.

"The only real relationship I ever had was with this girl named Beth. A lot of people weren't on board because of our age difference but it worked for us at the time. She understood meh, but I didn't really understand her."

"What makes you say that?" Michonne admired the wind blowing through his hair.

"Because I had this expectation for her to be content with her current life with me. It was unfair. She was so young and she needed to explore the world. Not be a stable girlfriend to an old man."

"We're both old then." Michonne teased him. "Age doesn't matter. It's all about the connection." Their eyes met.

"When she left for college, I blamed myself for thinking that we were going to last. I ain't heartbroken no more. I wish her the best."

"Did you love her?" Michonne folded her lips. This man was not one who cared for just anyone.

"during the relationship and after she left I thought I did. It was that cliché puppy love. My social awkwardness wasn't odd to her. I loved how she helped me to become a greater man. She showed meh that good people are still out there. Did Ty teach ya anything?"

"He taught me not to settle. It's important for everyone to realize their full potential. To love themselves. That way they won't take crap from anyone. And they won't be discouraged for wanting something more….what?" his eyes stared intensely in hers and her lips.

"Daryl?" The silence scared her.

"Umm. Nuthin. I just like to hear yah talk. Ain't everyday I meet a down to earth lawyer who don't make others feel less of a person around them." He complimented.

"Well meeting a philosophical handy man who is forgiving and encouraging is rare too…." She watched him unbutton his shirt.

Daryl blushed as her eyes skimmed his chest. The weather was perfect for swimming. And he would enjoy the cool lake. Standing up, he offered his hand to her.

"Wanna swim?"

"I would but I don't have on the right attire…." She stopped herself from looking at his chest.

"There ain't no right clothes when it comes to swimming." He grabbed her hand, leading them to the swing rope. "Enjoy this with meh."

That was the problem. She was enjoying herself too much with him.

Grabbing the rope, Daryl made sure it was secure on the branch. Gripping the knot, he effortlessly swung. Dropping in to the cool lake. Laughing at her frightened expression. Now he would have to convince her to do the same.

"Try it." He watched her hesitantly grab the rope.

"Daryl I don't know…."

"So yah are gonna let me beat yah at this too." He used reverse psychology. "Woman jump.

"I would have won if you hadn't cheated." She bit back.

"Someone is still bitter. And it looks like I am gonna win at this too." He smirked as she pulled her body on the rope.

She could not believe this man convinced her to do this. Swinging on the rope, she felt the wind rush through her. Screaming happily she feel in the lake. The cool water relaxing her as Daryl swam to her.

"Michonne, it wasn't that bad was it?" She smiled.

"no. Not at all." She held onto his shoulders. Their eyes were searching for something unknown to them both. "Thanks for this evening."

"No problem just don't tell no one about this place. It's my secret get away." Daryl moved his hands around her small waist. She was definitely used to the water by now.

"I wont." Michonne gripped his wet shoulders tightly. His clear eyes startled her in a good way. She couldn't get her eyes off of his lips, but she didn't want to be too forward.

"Thanks for giving me another chance." She kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry bout it. Besides if yer gonna be my friend, yer gonna have to give meh more chances too."

"I don't mind that one bit." Michonne blushed.

She actually hoped he would mess up more. If anyone had told her she would end up here with this man, she would not have believed it. But life made unexpected turns that were to her liking.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week of her stressful, hectic job passed. Meetings with clients and judges made her realize that a two-week vacation was too long. It didn't matter if she was burnt out. It was a good tired. All the hours spent helping others was worth it. Daryl in her life made her want to start a new day.

Conversations on the phone. Dinner at eachother's place. Walks around the city. She could not ask for more. But her body would disagree. Her eyes found his. And she her hands found places to touch but Michonne didn't want to mess this up. She felt silly for being scared to talk about it, but his presence wasn't enough to sustain her. And being here was putting ideas in her mind.

Inside the drug store, she passed the pharmacy. She was only here to pick up a few items, but birth control crossed her mind. Should she get back on them? It meant that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Walking on the aisle, her eyes found the condoms. Nothing wrong with protection. Anything could happen. Touching the package, a voice caught her attention. No. Why now?

"So I take it you and Tyrese are back together?" Angie said as Michonne couldn't run away. Did all mothers have good intuition.

"Mom. For the last time no." Michonne put them back on the shelf. Her mother gave her a disappointing glance.

Angie did her best to keep this secret. This would end soon. Michonne would be with Ty and all would be right. This plan was going to work.

"Is this because of that Dixon guy you've occupied your time with?" Angie surprised her.

"How did you know about that?"

"It's a mother's job to know her daughter's activities. You know I have friends everywhere. People talk." Angie informed.

"and what do they say?"

"that they don't see what you see in him." Angie laughed condescendingly.

"Is this coming from the same women who tried to hit on him behind their husbands' backs or from you?" Michonne inherited her mother's quick wit.

"Michonne."

"Mom why can't you and dad treat me like an adult. I'm too old to be having this conversation." Michonne tried to be respectful.

"Because I'm still your mother. And I know what is best for you. Stop overreacting." Angie stated.

"how else am I supposed to react to this Mom.? You are trying to convince me to stop talking to Daryl in a drug store. If you knew we were hanging out before, why address this now?"

"Because you were staring at those condoms for about 5 minutes. Michonne it's not going to work with him. You two are from different classes of people. I know I sound harsh, it's true."

"Is it because he's white?" Michonne bluntly asked.

"O please Michonne. But If I said yes, would you stop talking to him?" Angie crossed her fingers.

"Mom. Have you ever thought that maybe I like him because he is different from me. I get hit on constantly by men at the firm. Men who want a woman to look good on their arm. Daryl is just looking for a friend. So am I. I'm sorry that it hurts your dream of me and Ty getting back together but it is what it is."

"Meesh that's the point. You may like him but he may not like you back. Have you thought of what would happen after you sleep with him? You are looking for a future, but he is looking for another notch to add to his belt. You're successful, attractive. Just don't rush in. Please." Angie begged Michonne.

"Alright mom."

Was she wrong for trusting Daryl so? Her mom did have a good point.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Andrea looked at the two shirts. She had hoped Carl and Rick liked them. These past weeks with the two were surprisingly nice. But, it wasn't her fear of men; it was her fear of children. They reminded her that she was not nurturing enough, but Carl made her feel the opposite. She enjoyed his candidness. Though it did get him in trouble with Rick, the boy was getting used to her. He began to see that she was not trying to replace his mother. All she wanted him to know was that he was as important to her as his father.

"I think Rick is going to like that."

The masculine voice caught her attention. Looking up, she didn't know how she was supposed to act towards Tyrese. They were not in high school, but she didn't know if he were bitter towards Michonne. If she were in his position, she would be. Even if she saw it coming, Ty had every right to be angry.

He and Andrea were never really friends, but he didn't won't to burn bridges. Plus, he was curious about Michonne. Did she miss him? But if he asked, he would seem desperate.

"Are you still coming to the family reunion?" Andrea was shocked by his question. Why would he want to be around the woman who broke his heart?

"Yeah. I'm bringing Rick and Carl with me. Angie's really excited to meet them. You?"

"Yeah. I'm going. Angie and Devin won't let up." He hoped the woman could not see through his lie. "They miss me and I can't let them down."

"Are you going to be alright there. I mean. It is none of my business, but sometimes you have to do what is right for you. Do they even know that you guys are broken up?"

"I'm pretty sure they do." Tyrese shrugged. "But just as long as Michonne is doing well. That is all that matters."

"She is Ty, but how are you doing? Breakup goes two ways."

"It's decent. Just been occupied with the team."

"that's good to hear. I will tell michonne that I saw you."

"You don't have to."

"Tyrese, she doesn't hate you. One day you two will be friends."

Andrea just didn't know. One day, he would be more than her friend.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

The weird part about Daryl's job was that he discovered cuts he didn't know he had. Grabbing the peroxide from the bathroom cabinet, he treated the little wound on his arm. Being a country boy, he had learned to ignore pain a long time ago. Staring at his phone, he was waiting for her to call again. To let him know that she was on her way. It was their ritual. They took turns going to each other's homes. Of course the residents noticed their friendship and would give them weird looks. But they didn't care. This was something that mere eyes could not see.

Being a manager here had it's perks. Rent was half off. And he could have any room he wanted. Which was ironic how he was on the same floor as Michonne. Their unexpected friendship was inevitable. Searching his dryer for his favorite shirt, he heard a knock.

"About damn time yah…" He stopped in mid sentence as Carol stood with a pie in her hand. "Carol what are yah doing here?" Daryl quickly put his shirt on. Carol was over stepping her boundaries more and more.

"You were off today, and I just came by to let you know that there were no problems." She unwrapped the homemade sweet potatoe pie.

Carol knew it was cliché for the secretary to be attracted to her boss, but she wasn't one of those other women in town looking for a new secret to keep. This strong man was the first man to see her as a person. Taking interests in her opinion. Never talking down to her. This was all that mattered in a man. She just wished she could convince him that Michonne was not the one for him.

"Thanks." Daryl watched her pull plates and utensils from the cabinet. He should have never invited her over those times.

"No problem." She gave him a piece of pie as he put it down on the counter.

"So how was your day off?"

Daryl had to put his foot down now.

"Carol. Yah know I will always respect yah, but ya can't keep doing this. I'm yer boss."

"that's just a title Daryl. We are two people. And we are friends. I thought so. Arent we?" Her light voice showed her hurt.

"….Yah we are, but yah can't come to my house unexpected. Or listen in on my conversations. It's not right. It's an invasion of my privacy."

"Is this because of Michonne? I'm surprised she's still talking to you." Daryl was taken back by her comment.

"that's exactly what I'm talking about Carol. Yah think you have the right to criticize my other friendships. Yah don't know Michonne, and I ain't gone stand here and let yah talk down on her because yer jealous."

"Jealous?"

"yeah. Yer jealous because yah aint the only friend I have. I'm sorry but…"

"Why do you like her so much? She's just using you to make herself feel good. Why would some lawyer spend time with anyone other than a lawyer or better yet a man who makes six figures?" Her insensitive words took him by surprise as Carol gasped.

Amazing how people showed their true colors when they didn't get what they wanted. If she really cared for him, Carol would have supported him. And the fact that she was so close to him stung.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound how it came out. But why isn't Michonne with a doctor or…"

"Maybe because she is tired of seeing life the way everyone else does. Me too. And yah being jealous aint gone change that."

"Open your eyes." Carol stated. "Why can't you see that I care for you?" She approached him as he held her at arm's length.

"I do see it. But I don't feel tha same way. And yer gonna have to accept that if yah are gonna still work for meh. Can you?"

"I don't know Daryl. I honestly don't."

"Carol yer friendship means a lot to me. I don't want to lose that, but please don't make me choose." Daryl said.

Carol grabbed her things as she left. She couldn't give him an ultimatum because she knew he would choose Michonne.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne placed the Chinese food on the living room. She did not like the distress on his face. He had become the most important person in her life. And seeing him upset made her feel the same way. Sitting beside him, she rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"Is Merle alright?" Daryl nodded. His brother was still hesitant about trusting her

He was wrong for sweeping Carol's feelings underneath the rug. As her boss, he should have told her the minute she crossed the line. Now this was going to affect her work for him. And how he saw her. Her words still hurt him.

"Then what is it?" Michonne rubbed is shoulder gently.

He didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't doubt their relationship. That was what's most important. Admiring her softened eyes, he rubbed her cheek.

"To be honest. I don't want to talk about it. Yer here now." He handed her the food.

The two ate silently as Michonne thought of her parents. If they knew about her friendship with Daryl, they were going to have to get used to him. What better way to do this than to bring him to the family reunion? Would he want to go with her? Folding her lips, Daryl waited for her to ask her question. It was funny how the two were aware of each other's habits.

"Umm. Every year my family has this reunion. We eat, listen to music, dance, have fun. What I am trying to ask. It's alright if you have something to do." Michonne rambled.

" 'Chonne. I'll go." She let out a sigh of relief.

"but I won't be dancing that's fer sure."

"I'm not that big on dancing either, but my uncle will be the DJ. That means Kool & The Gang, The Commodaores, and Earth, Wind and Fire will be played. You probably don't even know who I am talking about."

"Why because I'm white." He stated as Michonne folded her lips.

Her mother was always in her mind. Making her doubt herself.

" . I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that they aren't everyone's taste. Even I get tired of it." She tried to reassure him.

"Michonne. I was just joking. Everything alright at work?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She didn't lie.

"Daryl, I don't wont you to think that I'm like that. I try not to let stereotypes and race form my opinions of people. Its what makes me strive so hard to be a better person."

"Michonne, you are the fairest person I know. I just hope you don't think I'm racist either. I mean my brother had a past with ignorance but I am far from it."

"Well duh." She laughed. "But have you had black friends before?"

"to be honest I hardly even had friends. Black or white. The word friend wasn't even in my vocabulary. Even associate."

"So am I your friend?" Their eyes met.

"Hell yeah." He said. "am I yers?"

The two felt silly for having the childish conversation. But they were able to embrace their awkwardness together.

"Of course. I like being around you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Nor would I have asked you to meet my family."

It didn't click until now. He was going to meet her family. The family that still wanted her to be with Tyrese. He was setting himself up for execution. But she was worth it.

"I just want you to feel comfortable with me there."

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited you." His face fell. "No. Daryl you don't get it. I don't want my mom or dad to make you feel bad for being there. Or get into your head like they do with me."

"Don't worry about that. I know what I am getting myself into. How about we go fer a walk."

"ok." Their fingers lightly touched.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was surprised when she agreed to this. Today they both learned not to assume interests because of their demeanors. But what surprised him more was that she was getting inside her car. He was going to get her out this habit of taking the easy way out.

"Michonne. The park is only 10 minutes away." He pulled her out of her car. "We can walk to it. Count it as your workout for today."

Michonne hid her smile at his comment. So he did notice her body. As she did his.

"Fine Dixon. Have it your way." She locked her car.

This man made her feel comfortable in just blue jean shorts and a white tank top. It was nice to not have to dress up. Though she did want to dress up for him. Putting her keys in her pocket, the two walked together on the sidewalk. Eyes straight, their hands accidently bumped into eachother.

He wanted to grab hers badly. It seemed right to do because the more she hung out with him, the more Michonne showed that she wasn't ashamed of him.

"So what is your family like?" He blushed at the question. It wasn't as if she couldn't feel in the blanks about his life. But saying it was another thing. There was no way this prominent lawyer would want to anything passed friendship when he told her.

"You don't have to talk about it." Michonne and Daryl sat on the bench.

There was this silence as he contemplated. He wished he could be happy like the kids running through the playground. Their laughter was loud and giddy.

"My dad used to take me here when I was little. I would cry when he wouldn't play with me." She tried to lighten the mood.

"I pegged yah to be a daddy's girl." He laughed. "I know when I get married and have a daughter, she ain't gone have no other choice."

"You'd be a good father."

"Yer just sayin that."

"No. I'm not." Michonne said. "She is going to be lucky if you treat her like you treat me. That's what fathers do. They protect their family."

"Yer right. That was what my dad had to learn to do. He's a recovering alcoholic. He's been sober fer 30 years. He saw how his relapses affected Merle and he wanted to do better when I born. I think Merle hated me fer that. He thought he wasn't good enough to make paw change."

"Sometimes it takes others longer to learn Daryl. I know he isn't so gung-hung about me, but he has become a real man. Like you. He isn't making any excuses for his actions."

"Yah. Growing up I had to be the good child because Merle would make everything worse. Mom and Dad kind of let it slide because they felt responsible. My mom is the kindest woman you will ever meet. Her eyes are bright and they never loose their shine. Despite my father struggling, my mom stood by his side. She loves him and he loves her."

"Sounds like both of our parents figured it out. My parents always stick together. A true partnership. I could never turn them against eachother. And I was grounded when I tried to. That's what I want my kids to see."

"I'm sure they will. Yer gonna be firm. They won't be able to get nuthin by ya. But ya also gone know how to listen tah them." He said confidently.

"That's why I need you Daryl. I need someone who isn't going to lie to me even when I lie to myself. These weeks with you have been the best ever."

Michonne said those words before she could stop herself. Feelings only meant pain. The universe would hit her with karma. That was what Daryl was. This rugged man was going to be her downfall.

"They've been good to meh too. I ain't never met a woman like yah."

"Don't say that Daryl."

Why did he have to mean those words? The fear crept back inside of her. Standing up, Daryl saw her distress but he would not let her leave. She shivered as the internal chill shook her. He was scared too. But that didn't stop him from rubbing her arms.

"yah cant keep runnin away. Yah know that right?"Michonne nodded. His rough touch relaxed her.

She should not have told him about her relationship with Tyrese. But this was different.

"It's kind of all I know how to do. I'm so stuck in this habit I can't break it. And now I find myself wanting to stay and that is even more terrifying."

"I want to stay too Michonne. I need this friendship." His hands held hers.

This was the perfect time to tell her that he wanted more, but she didn't need that now. She needed to know that he was the man who would put pressure on her. Or take advantage of her fear.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol knew her words hurt Daryl. She just wanted him to see that Michonne was the type of woman who not appreciate him for the man that he was. Not like she would. Daryl just liked the fact that some experienced pristine woman found favor in him. And that would fade soon.

Frantically knocking on the door, Carol waited for it to be answered. He had to be professional with her but she couldn't be the only one seeing the wrong in this.

Merle saw the desperate woman through the peephole. Sighing, he knew she would wait there until he answered it. The ankle bracelet let everyone know his business. Daryl needed to learn how to put this woman in her place.

"Carol. I knew ya couldn't resist meh." She pushed passed his obnoxious humor. "Well hello tah ya too. So what brings ya here?"

"What do you think about Daryl's relationship with Michonne?" She blurted.

Merle laughed. Carol did not beat around the bush. She was here for one reason only.

"And I would tell you this because….." Carol folded her arms at his sarcasm.

"Because you care for your brother. And I'm pretty sure you don't trust Michonne as far as you can see her."

He drank his water as she continued her ramblings. At first he did have his suspicions about the lawyer. Especially after found out about Tyrese. But Michonne and Daryl were spending so much time with eachother, that Tyrese couldn't be apart of her life anymore. Carol had to learn to back off.

And stop trying to manipulate him because of his past.

"Woman ya are gettin on my damn nerves with yer babblin. Can ya get to the point?" Merle sat down on his couch. Rubbing his temples.

Carol became silent. Both brothers were agitated by her. Once again she was over exaggerating and her intentions were being misinterpreted.

"Let meh guess. There is no point because yah are just bitchin about how Daryl doesn't want yah. Carol yer a good woman but I'm sorry."

"This has more to do with my feelings for Daryl. Despite that. Michonne isn't a good fit for him."

"And who are yah to decide that?" Carol bit her lip at his backlash.

"Let meh guess yah came over here because yah were planning on getting help with sabotaging whatever they got. Yah thought I wouldn't like Michonne because she was black." Carol blushed at his words.

He was right. She had reached an all time low. Playing on his hatred and ignorance for her advantage. All was fair in love and war. And she could live with herself for this. As long as Daryl would see her in the end.

"Carol I ain't as dumb as I appear. And sorry to burst yer bubble but I ain't like that no more. But I see you've definitely changed."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah yah have. Try mindin yer own business fer once. It's time for you to leave."

Merle could not believe that the conniving woman who left was Carol. Her eyes were dark. She was focused on getting what she wanted. That scared Merle. He had been around men who would stop at nothing to get what they thought belonged to them. Daryl needed to know this.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had passed since she said those words to him. She needed him to stay with her. Which was why they would accidently fell asleep at each other's place. Neither one of them had the heart to wake the other up. Not when their arms were wrapped around the other's waist.

Both Ty and Daryl were going to be at the reunion this weekend. Awkward was an understatement. And she would be the devious woman rubbing her fortune in Tyrese's face. Why did this world have so many grey areas? All she wanted to do was concentrate on showing Daryl his importance in her life.

Grabbing items off the shelf, she hoped Daryl liked spaghetti. Michonne wanted him to see that fancy restaurant dinners and take-out were an option to her. Plus, inviting Andrea and Rick over would make their night more interesting. They had both been waiting for a healthy relationship to fall out of the sky.

Michonne wanted to be brave like Andrea. She regretted not telling Daryl her feelings since that day at the park. But she had never felt love or anything remotely near it. Not until Daryl. She felt so childish for buying those condoms she hadn't used yet.

Finding the spaghetti sauce on the top shelf, she sighed. Standing on her tippy toes, she attempted to grab the bottle as someone beat her to it. She recognized that Axe scent.

"Tyrese." He handed her the bottle. Distancing herself from him, she bit her lip. "Thank you."

"No problem Michonne." The two stood in uncomfortable silence.

It was better than him being mad at her.

Michonne would always be beautiful to him. Her hair pinned up, Tyrese did his best not stare at her long lashes. If this plan was going to work, Michonne had to believe that he was over her. That way, she would not retaliate. He had faith in Angie and Devin. He just hoped that this woman would regain her faith in him.

"So." Michonne began. "How have you been?" She should have just walked away, but did care for this man.

"Good. Michonne. You don't have to check up on me. Break ups happen. It's alright. No hard feelings." She hugged him as he hugged her back.

"I'm glad we can at least speak to each other." She smiled. "I hope we can be friends one day."

"Me too. Besides we are both going to be at your reunion." He said.

Should she tell him that she was bringing Daryl? He had no other option but to accept it. This was a moral dilemma because he had to get used to seeing her with another man.

"Yeah." Michonne bit her lip. "Umm. Ty. You got to know that I won't be by myself." She moved a lock behind her ear.

"Michonne you didn't have to tell me that." Tyrese hid the hurt.

Of course he knew this already. Angie had told him, but he wasn't worried about Daryl. Especially if he was anything like Merle. The handyman would probably get matching ankle bracelet soon. Michonne was just occupying her mind.

"I know, but it's…."

"Michonne. It's cool." He assured. "but tell him if he hurts you, I'll beat his ass." The two laughed as she hugged him again.

"I will. Thanks Ty." She walked away.

Was it alright to let this burden go? Part of the reason she was scared to be with Daryl was because her heart told her she was ready to move. She couldn't spare others' feelings. This was her life.

Tyrese watched her leave the aisle. She had hugged him. No. She embraced him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

This was the fifth day this week Carol called in. Daryl thought her feelings were a mere crush. But her actions said it was more than that. The woman was in love with him. All the signals were in his face, but he didn't notice them. Until now. The mornings she would make his coffee. All of the office supplies she had given him. The times she stayed to organize his paperwork.

He had tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. Could he blame her? It was hard to be friends to someone you loved. If Michonne had rejected him, he wouldn't know how to handle it. Which was why he didn't tell her. In his mind, they were together. And he kissed her lips every moment he could get.

Lyn walked in the office as she saw an unfamiliar face at the secretary's desk. Carol definitely wasn't taking her son's rejection well. Bypassing the woman, she opened Daryl's door. As a mother, she didn't need an excuse to make an appointment.

"Mom what are yah doing here?" Daryl kissed her on the cheek. Seeing the container in her hand.

"Just wanted to give my baby boy a good lunch." She placed the meal in the little refrigerator in the corner. "It isn't everyday that he becomes manager."

"Mom." Daryl blushed.

"No. Me and yer father are so proud of yah and Merle." Lyn sat down as Daryl handed her a cup of coffee.

"So." She drank. "Is Michonne a good kisser?" Daryl hit his head. He saw where he and Merle inherited their bluntness.

"What? I can't be glad that my son is moving on with a strong, accomplished woman." Daryl blushed at the thought of Michonne. "That he sees that it's alright to let go and move on."

"I think yer happier that I found a woman my age."

"It's more than that Daryl. I just wanted someone who was on the same level as ya. Beth was sweet, but she weighed ya down. Ya are in yer life where someone needs to lift ya up. And I think you met that in Michonne."

He had. Everything he wanted in a woman was in her. But was he brave enough to admit it to himself? Daryl wanted a future with her. No matter how long that was. As long as he was with her. Beth hadn't made him think of children. But he was at a different place in his life.

When he was with Beth, he was bitter towards Merle. She had taught him to accept people for who they were. Whether weak or strong. Foolish or wise. He would always thank her for helping him forgive his brother.

And he would always thank Michonne for teaching him how to love.

"So when am I going to meet her?" Daryl shrugged.

"Me and Chonne are….it's complicated. I don't want to mess this up. Yah know how hard it was fer meh to get over Beth. Now I am. And what I feel for Michonne is far more stronger than what that was. If I push her away, I don't know if I can recover."

"Daryl. That's one of the flaws of relationships. I'm not saying this means yer gonna marry her right now. Even though having grandkids would be nice for me and your father." She winked. "But what's wrong with a simple dinner?"

"nuthin I guess." Daryl hesitated. It was only fair to show the Michonne his family since she was showing her his.

"Good. So. How about next week."

"It ain't like I got a choice."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne ate her salad as she noticed the glow in Andrea's eyes. Her and Rick had finally found "the one." It was a beautiful feeling. One that she wanted to share with Daryl. In her eyes, Daryl was perfect for her. His social awkwardness and quiet nature made him sexy. She loved how he didn't have to speak. But when he spoke, it was with a purpose. He was giving her this balance she didn't think existed.

"I take it you and Rick are becoming close." Andrea brightly smiled.

"yeah. We are. I'm not going to lie I was a little bit skeptical of pursuing Rick because he was a divorcee. I didn't know how Lori would take it." Andrea avoided Michonne's eyes.

Her best friend idolized her for her confidence. But she had her insecure moments too. Lori was a beautiful woman who gave him an amazing son. Andrea was scared that Rick still harbored feelings for her. No one could blame him because Lori had him first.

"Well. She has moved on with Shane." Michonne reassured.

"I know that but you know how some women can be. Even though they move on, they don't want the other to move on." Andrea chewed.

"I think this is the inner lawyer in you talking. You are trying to predict the outcome before it happens. Don't do that. Let yourself be happy with Rick. Don't be paranoid because Lori and him are over. And Rick is moving on with you." Michonne grabbed her hand.

"I get it now. Why you are scared to get closer to Daryl. Rick is a very special man. I don't want to mess this up. I think of being his wife and a stepmother to Carl."

"then Andrea don't sabotage it."

The two women laughed as their roles exchanged.

"So how is Daryl in bed?" Michonne's eyes widened at the question. "What? If he is good as Rick then I know you aren't going anywhere." Andrea noticed how her friend was avoiding her eyes.

"Andrea, can you for once not talk about sex?"

"Wait a minute." Andrea snickered. "You haven't slept with him yet?" Her voice rose as Michonne chastised her.

"Chonne what are waiting for?"

"I don't know." Why couldn't she hide a lie outside of the courtroom?

"I haven't even kissed him yet nor told him that I want to be in a relationship with him." Andrea's eyes widened at the revelation.

"So you two just literally hang out? No holding hands or anything?" Andrea shook her head.

That was what happened when two relationship-illiterate people liked each other. She had to get her friend on the right track.

"You two aren't in grade school anymore."

"Andrea two people can connect with words and ideas."

"Yeah, but that isn't going to last. That's what you want though. Sex is supposed to be a beginning not an ending. It's won't be like how it was with Ty."

Michonne had to make a note not to talk to Andrea about her intimacy issues. But she was afraid she would feel empty after her and Daryl would take that step. She refused to feel hollow again.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rick knew Daryl's temporary secretary was used to him walking in Daryl's office without her permission. The older woman was better than Carol in the sense that she didn't ask too many probing questions. Carol didn't mean any harm, but her presumptuous nature made him cautious around her. At times he didn't feel comfortable talking about his personal business because he knew she was straining her ears to hear them.

"Please tell me Carol won't be here for another whole week." Daryl huffed at the comment.

"be nice Rick. She's been through a lot." Rick admired how Daryl stayed loyal to those close to him. Even when they didn't deserve it.

What Carol said to him was out of line. If Merle thought you reached a low, then you did.

"I know that. What Ed put her through, it was unimaginable. But it's no excuse. And you shouldn't make any up." This was why he admired Rick. The man always saw the bigger picture.

"Yer right, but it's hard to look someone in the eye and not have your love returned." Rick nodded.

"You're right but that's apart of life. and you got to focus on what you and Michonne have. Or what you want to have with her." Daryl blushed.

"Rick, not now." Daryl set up the schedule of residents he and his crew would visit tomorrow.

"I don't get it Daryl. How can you two have gone this long without kissing?" Daryl sighed. Placing folders in his file cabinet, he avoided Rick's serious gaze.

Their relationship didn't make sense when spoken aloud to anyone else. But to them, it made perfect sense. The two had an unspoken connection. They learned how to convey every emotion felt with just one glance.

Rick waited for his brother to explain. Tonight they were supposed to be on a group date. One couple was going to be around with another a couple that was unsure of their status.

"you got to make a move. She has to know for sure." Rick informed.

"She does know that. You aren't in our relationship, so how would you know?" Daryl snapped.

He knew Rick was right, but Daryl wasn't like him.

"Daryl. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I want you to have what I have. "

"Rick I do want that, but." He paused. "She can do so much better than meh. Yet she sticks around. If I were her, I would run the opposite direction."

"but that's the thing. She wants you Daryl. But you got to take what you want. She's not Beth."

"I know that. Michonne's experienced and I just ain't. She can eat at the finest restaurants. Have conversations with the most intellectual people. And I cant. I'm just simple."

"Daryl. Do you realize how much you have taught Michonne? Andrea says that she feels comfortable in her own skin. She doesn't have to be the best at everything anymore."

"So how do I tell her? Do I just blurt it out?"

"Go with your instincts." Rick said. "They have never steered you wrong before."

"Well then, I shouldn't go with her to the reunion. I just got a bad feeling."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there. What can happen with the town sherrif there?"

"Yer right."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Andrea watched Michonne eat. Something was wrong about what she just heard. This wasn't usual behavior for a man who got his heart stomped on.

"So Tyrese isn't shaken up about you bringing Daryl with you next weekend?" Andrea had to ask the dumbfounded question.

"I didn't tell him it was Daryl specifically. And for the last time. Yes." Michonne said.

"and that doesn't strike you as off. I mean the man was crazy about you. And now he is fine with another man being on your arm. He did think you two were on break right." Andrea analyzed the situation.

"Yeah." Michonne became unnerved as she analyzed the situation herself. "Part of me wants to believe that he has moved on, but I know that's not true."

"And with my parents and him both there. I was so stupid to invite Daryl. I'm setting him up for torture. Maybe I can come up with some lie. I can tell them that I am working on case." Andrea felt her friend's pain.

"Meesh." Andrea held her hand.

"I can't put Daryl in that situation. I've been lying to myself saying that he will be okay. But what kind of person would I be If I did that?

"Calm down sweetie." Andrea held her hand tighter. "Your parents aren't going to make a scene. Not with your whole family there. And they have to get used to Tyrese not being with you."

"You're right. I wouldn't forgive them if they did anything to hurt Daryl."

"Because you love him." Andrea stated as Michonne did not correct her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl leaned against counter. She walked with grace. Michonne made the most tedious tasks interesting. Boiling water in the pot, his blue eyes followed her. These feelings weren't going anywhere soon. Michonne handed him the box of noodles as he questioned with his eyes.

"Break them and drop them in the water." He playfully pushed her as she laughed at him. He did not know what to do.

"Daryl. What am I going to do with you?" She opened the box for him as he obeyed her command. "I am going to turn you into a master chef in no time."

"that's what I hope." Daryl watched her season the ground beef.

Michonne didn't think Daryl would show up early to help her cook. But he always surprised her. She thought he would just sit on the couch and drink a beer and wait for her to be finished. His kind soul touched hers.

Grabbing the beef in his hand, he followed her lead. Rolling little balls, Michonne kissed his cheek. Her soft lips lingered to his liking.

She hoped it would not push him away, but the moment seemed right to her. Every moment with him seemed right to her. He wasn't afraid to be himself. He was attractive and didn't even know it.

"Michonne. I…." He paused as he saw her eyes sadden. "Right now. I." Folding his lips, Daryl knew she was preparing to get let down. Turning her to face him, he was choosing his words carefully.

"I know you aren't interested in me. You probably think I'm high-maintenanced. Or even worse. One of those women who is settling until she finds something better." Michonne blurted out.

Feeling her heart crumble, he still said nothing. What was he thinking? His blue eyes stared intensely in her brown ones. Finding the answer to his question, he moved his hands to her waist.

Michonne stopped mid sentence as he leaned towards her. Daryl watched her full lips part for him. Pressing his lips against hers, an innocent kissed turned into desperate. The two could not get over the feel of each other's tongues. Their hands roamed. Both forgetting the food they were attending to. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Sitting her on the counter, their bodies molded together. Hot. Passionate. Their kisses were not enough.

Removing his shirt, Michonne placed butterfly kisses on his chest. Her name escaped his lips as he enjoyed the sensation. Pushing Michonne down on the counter, he showered her neck with rough kisses. Suckling on her pulse point, she shivered. She was under his control. Her redneck had a wild side.

"Daryl." She moaned. Their lips colliding as he attempted to pull her shirt over her head. "We can't." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon." He assumed.

"No. No. 'Drea and Rick will be her in about an hour." The two caught their breath. Laughing, he helped her off the counter.

"Rain check then." Michonne nodded. She had not felt this blissful dizziness in a long time.

"Ya know when ya were talking about all those women who flirted with meh." She nodded. Her mind could not process speaking. "those women are looking fer a thrill. I want something solid with yah. I have wanted to do that fer a while now….."

"Me too." She rested her hands on his arms. Her knees shaking as he helped her balance herself.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl returned to her apartment. His choice of clothing would surprise her. Khakis and button-down shirt. A lawyer had dinner parties and formals to attend. He wanted his warrior to know that her boyfriend could clean up. Chuckling, he listened to her get ready. Women always had to take longer than they needed to. Admiring her walk through the home with a robe, he wanted to pull it open.

All in due time.

Since she cooked the dinner, it was only right for him to set the table. His mother had prepared him for this task. Smelling the spaghetti and meatballs, he couldn't wait to eat.

Michonne kissed her redneck on the cheek as she buttered the hot rolls. Expressing their feelings did not lead to regret. She watched him place the silverware and glasses at their rightful place. Daryl definitely was a jack of all trades….

"I'm glad that finally happened." She pecked his lips again.

"Meh too."

The knock at the door caught their attention.

"Hey, hey." The couple opened the door.

The two girls hugged as the men rolled their eyes. They acted as if they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"I smell your award winning spaghetti. And who would I be if I didn't bring the wine." Daryl grabbed the bottle as Michonne placed the wine glasses on the table.

Rick and Andrea watched the two work together as they all sat at the table.

Her and Daryl were finally a real couple. A couple who finished having a nice night with friends. The thought ran through her head as she and Andrea placed the dishes in the sink. Daryl and Rick sat on the couch sipping a bear as they watched a basketball game. Two best friends with another pair of best friends. How cliché.

"So did you and Rick enjoy your little playtime under the table?" Andrea reddened at Michonne's question. Was their little game of footsies that noticeable?

"I thought it was cute. You two can't get enough of each other." Michonne placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Because you and Daryl holding hands under the table wasn't noticeable at all." Michonne blushed madly. "You were right, we stepped it up. It just all worked out."

"that's good. " She paused. "Michonne, I know every guy I am with, I say that they are 'the one,' but I really mean it this time. Rick is the one for me. When I'm with him, I don't have to change myself. He admires me for the fact that I'm ambitious. He doesn't try to manipulate me."

Michonne hummed "wedding day" song as Andrea playfully pushed her.

"So what if I do. I hope it leads to that. I want a family. I want Carl to have another brother or sister. And I want you and Daryl to have that too."

"Andrea we just started dating."

"Yeah but people know when they find their soul mate. Wow. I really think I am love."

"I know." She flicked water on her.

"So are you still a little anxious about bringing Daryl around your family and Tyrese?" She nodded.

"I still think I need to take back my offer. I can just see them push Tyrese in his face."

"Daryl's a chameleon Meesh. He can adapt to any situation. Trust him. and remember you can't control anyone's actions beside your own."

"That's the problem though."

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl and Rick snuck out as the girls cleaned the kitchen. Tyrese was not far from his mind. Why didn't they work out? The two were more compatible. Rick told him Ty had confidence and a great personality.

"What's on your mind Daryl?" The two walked to the balcony.

"Tyrese." Daryl leaned against the ledge. "Just thinkin how its gonna feel to see the woman he loves with another man."

Rick loved Daryl for his heart of gold, but he had to stop feeling guilty.

"That's not your concern. Heartbreak happens and we both know that it's gonna take time to heal."

"but we will be in his face. It's only been about a month. I shouldn't care and Michonne is already worried about meh. I don't want her to be." He looked at her through the glass window.

"She loves you. Worrying comes with the package when you love someone." Daryl's eyes widened.

"Don't say thangs like that Rick."

Did she really love him? He would be the luckiest man in the world if she did.

"Seriously. Yah can't tell? Better yet, does she know that you are in love with her?"

"Woah. Woah. I think Andrea has twisted yer sense of logic."

He did his best to cover his feelings. He thought he had perfected his stoic expression. If Rick could see through it, then so could Michonne….

"So what if she has? And maybe Michonne is finally getting you out of your shell. Is it that bad."

"No. not at all. But love is scary. When I think about her, I can't get her smile out of my head. Or see her face everywhere I go. I have never felt so much emotion for one person. And I…."

"Tell her when you think the time is right then." Rick patted his shoulder. "The beauty of a relationship is taking your time to get to know the other person."

Daryl looked at Michonne through the glass door. She was the best thing he had in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl looked at his outfit for the tenth time. He believed in being himself. If people could not accept him for who he was, he didn't need them. But the human part of him did care about the Williams' perception of him. The minute he would arrive, their would be animosity towards him. He would remain calm or try to. Not for himself, but for Michonne. If she was able to look through his faults, the rest didn't matter.

Michonne's heart hadn't beat like this since ever. She didn't realize she was chewing her thumbnail until Daryl arrived. They were hanging out so much till they exchanged mannerisms. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding when he shut the door behind him.

Daryl sat beside the shaking woman on her bed. Was her family this frightening? What family wouldn't want their only child to be happy by her own terms? He knew he had to wear his armor today. This was her silly fears, but much more. Placing an arm around her shoulder, Michonne rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would tell yah to not go, but that ain't my style." Daryl touched her shoulders. "We face your family together."

"Daryl, stop." Michonne avoided his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"doing what?"

"Everyday you show me what an amazing man you are. This isn't even a relationship. It's a partnership. We're equals. I don't want to ruin that by going. I know we keep having the same conversations, but I'm not as brave as I appear."

"'Chonne, I ain't either. But I won't be there alone. You'll be there with me."

"Daryl. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Fer what?"

"for being you." her lips brushed against his.

She meant for it to be only a peck, but Daryl had more in mind. Since their first kiss, he was becoming more comfortable touching her. He was no longer afraid to show how much he wanted her to stay with him.

Daryl savored her lips moving with his. She tasted of cherries and sweet wine. He was addicted. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders. A squeal escaped her lips at his bit hers. His mind became cloudy with thoughts of her. He couldn't suppress this need to touch her but he wanted the moment to be right.

Michonne wouldn't mind missing her family reunion for this. She couldn't believe the two had waited this long. But her man believed in doing things correctly.

"Michonne." He broke away. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't take advantage of her in this situation.

"I know." She read his mind. "this is going to be the worst day our lives."

"Nah. Now with ya as my woman." Michonne kissed his hand.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Angie took the exquisite ring from Tyrese's hand. No words could be found to explain the big diamond's twinkle. Her future son-in-law did well. Staring at him, she kissed his forehead. Today was the big day. Looking at her husband and brothers-in-law set up the backyard, she held Tyrese's hand.

"She is going to say yes. Believe me." Angie kissed his cheek.

He knew she would. That was not the problem. Daryl was the real problem. Could he keep cool seeing another man touch what was his? He hadn't even thought how he was going to ask her or how he was going to get her to listen to him.

Mysterious men seemed to appeal to women. He didn't know what made them an aphrodisiac. And he didn't see what Michonne saw in Daryl. He had crossed him a couple of times in town, but he couldn't put the pieces together. Michonne's choice was low even if it was casual.

But today he would make Daryl a memory.

Helping the family in the back yard, Tyrese took a good look at them all. This was going to be his family. And they were here to support them. He just wished Sasha had come, but she had to work. How convenient.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Ty?" Devin handed him a beer. He had the luxury of supervising his brothers set up sound equipment.

"Yes. She's the woman I want to protect for all time. There is no one else out there for me. I've given her time by herself and I think she misses me."

"Son. I." Devin patted his shoulder.

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew his daughter wouldn't accept this proposal. She was too wrapped up with her new boyfriend. Michonne knew he and Angie did not approve of her rebound. His daughter had book sense but not common sense. Anyone with eyes could see that the low class handy man was using her.

And when Daryl got here, he would be erased. He needed to be because he was the reason Michonne was destroying her life.

**TWDTWDTWDTWTWD**

No way was Andrea and Rick going to let her two best friends go by themselves. Their purpose was to help with damage control and keep Daryl's mind clear. Riding in Rick's SUV, Michonne grabbed Andrea's hand for strength. She needed all she could get. She should have drank a little bit of wine.

Daryl changed Rick's radio to a classical channel. His girlfriend needed to keep herself from panicking.

"Do we really have to have listen to this?" Carl asked from the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah." Daryl silenced him as Carl rolled his eyes.

The five listened the soft jazz through the windows. Time for her to face this.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Her family was scattered here and there. In the driveway. On the porch. In the backyard. They all had the same dominant traits. Beautiful, clear dark skin. Thick hair. Bright eyes and bright smiles. She was going to make this a good day.

Hugging some of her cousins, she introduced them to Daryl. And they gave her questionable looks at his shy nature, but welcomed him. Of course they would be confused with Ty here. She cringed when she passed his car. Her cousins did not mistreat him. One even whispered how cute he was in her ear. Daryl blushed cutely at this.

Angie pulled the baked beans out of the oven. Devin gave up hope for their daughter, but she would not. She was going to make this happen if she had to force Michonne. Her fling with Daryl was supposed to have been over. The bright smile on her face disappeared as the two couples entered the kitchen.

"Mrs. Williams." Andrea hugged the woman as Daryl stood in the back. He noticed the look the mother and daughter gave to each other.

"Nice to see you, Rick, and Carl together. About time." Angie hugged Rick as he eyes glanced at Michonne and Daryl.

Daryl rubbed the back of his head as Angie met his eyes. Scanning him, she eventually spoke.

"So this is Daryl Dixon." She extended his hand as Daryl accepted the gesture. "I am Angie. Michonne tells me a lot about you." Her stale voice did not go unnoticed.

He was very easy on the eyes. But that didn't compensate for the culture he lacked.

"Good I hope." Daryl knew the woman had him on his radar. But he would keep the peace.

"It is." Angie didn't lie. "Why don't you guys go in the back and enjoy the party. "Michonne stay and help me with the food."

Michonne should have known her mother would not have let her get away so quickly.

"Thank you for being civil to Daryl. It's really hard for him to meet new people." She explained to the unbudging woman.

"well he had no problems meeting you." Michonne threatened with her eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me. I taught you them remember. I am still wondering when you are going to break this fling off." Angie persisted.

"Mom, its serious."

"O please."

"You know what. I am not going to explain this to you or Dad. Take your anger out on me but not at him. I don't want you guys to bring up his brother's probation or make him feel inferior about who he is as a man."

Angie had to admit, she never stood up for Ty this way.

"Michonne you don't know a good thing when you see it." Angie caught herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Ty is out there…"

"You putting Ty on this pedestal stops now. I don't love him. I never did. And maybe if you just got over that you could be glad that daughter met a guy who cares for her." Michonne pleaded.

"Meesh, Daryl is going to hurt you. You can't see it now, but he is. Tyreses is the safe bet."

"I'm done with being safe Mom. Maybe one day you can let this obsession of yours go." She kissed Angie's cheek.

"I can't keep doing things in your favor. It is time that I live my own life."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Most of her relatives were treating Daryl with sincerity, but Michonne felt this war. Some were on Tyrese's side. And other's were on Daryl's. At least she could count on some of them to see how much she and him worked. And it surprised her how he was getting along with those he talked to. Her family was seeing the side that she saw from the first day she met him. His big heart. Smiling brightly, she tried to ignore Tyrese's and her father's eyes on them.

It would be rude not to go speak to Ty. Even if Daryl assured her that it was alright. He trusted her fully. But she could not look over the jealously in her ex's eyes. Of course he wasn't happy to see her happy. He just said that because he knew that was what she wanted to hear. It was like that in their relationship. He was trying so hard to make her happy that he rarely showed his true self.

"Go speak. It is yer house afterall." Daryl wanted her to know that he was secure in their relationship.

"Actually it is my family's home." Her wit was forever deadly.

"Chonne." She rolled her eyes at his command.

"I'm only doing this because I like you so." He smirked as he watched her hips sway.

Michonne knew she was about to get tag-teamed by two powerful men. Nevertheless, she would do the right thing. Even if her father refused to speak to Daryl.

"Hey daddy." She kissed Devin's cheek. Her eyes meeting Ty's.

"Hey baby girl." He hugged her, but his eyes remained on Daryl. His relatives seemed to like the gruff man. He was sure Daryl was a great man, but not great for his daughter.

"I'm gonna go check up on your mother." He excused himself as Michonne bit her lip.

"Why don't you go talk to Daryl while you are on your way?"

" 'Chonne. Don't push it." Tyrese drank his beer to keep from laughing at Devin's blatant disrespect.

The two stood there for a minute as Michonne collected herself. Tyrese wanted the moment to be right. She approaching him was a good sign. Now he would just wait for her to speak her mind.

"Glad to see you Michonne." Ty broke the silence. His hand in his pocket. Gripping the little black box.

"You too. Are you enjoying yourself?" She noticed his nervous disposition. But if the tables were turned, she would be the same way.

"Yeah." He admired her long dreds. "Looks like you and Dixon are hitting it off." She paused at his observation.

"If only Mom and Dad could believe that." She shrugged.

The look in his eyes suddenly changed to her disliking.

"We are doing good Ty." She scolded herself for the last comment.

"Are you sure about that?" Michonne distanced herself from him. She should have known this was what he was trying to do.

"Ty I am sorry but we're over."

"No we are not Michonne. We can't be. I can't accept that." He grabbed her hand as he watched her father walk to the DJ booth. Their eyes met as Michonne held her breath.

What the hell was going on?

Daryl saw the interaction between the two. Michonne was definitely trying to escape his grip. Walking towards them, he saw Ty bend down on one knee. No way was he going to let another man take what was his. Tyrese had his chance, and it was over. And he would make sure he knew that.

"What's happening?" Michonne thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

But this was real. Everything thing stopped. No more laughter. Music. Or dancing. Complete silence. All attention was on her and Tyrese. She heard the gasps from her loved ones. And saw the panic in Andrea and Rick's eyes. Daryl's eyes.

"Michonne. You would make me the happiest man alive if you….." She pulled her hand away from his. And his heart broke all over again.

"Ty no. no. no." Michonne ran off as Ty tried to run behind her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Daryl stood in front of him. Their eyes matching the same rage. Both of them believing the other was encroaching on their territory.

"It ain't your damn business." Tyrese bellowed as the others watched him. Devin did not need to step in. He could handle himself.

"Michonne is my business. And yah need to respect her wishes and move on." Daryl slowly removed space between them.

Tyrese's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. His worse nightmare came true. He was publically humiliated in front of everyone. And he knew Daryl was enjoying it. But he would not let his competitor get the satisfaction.

"Dixon who the hell do you think you are? Coming here. Thinking she's yours, when you just met her. She aint. She's just using you until she gets bored. And the minute she gets done, she will come back to me. We all know it. That's why everyone was so nice to you today. They pity you. Like they pity your sorry ass brother." Gasps could be heard.

Andrea held Rick back from intervening. This was Daryl's battle he had to fight alone.

"Shut tha hell up." Daryl bald his fists. He knew Tyrese was getting under his skin, but to hear it aloud hurt him. He could not break. He was no one's bitch.

"I don't give a damn what yah think about meh, but Michonne don't want yah. Hatin meh ain't gone make that change." He tried to keep his anger under control.

Tyrese didn't think this would happen to him. His love broke his heart effortlessly. And she ran off. Now her boyfriend was in front of him rubbing it in his face. Daryl had no idea what he felt for her. And he was not going to be patronized by this low-class redneck.

"Daryl you don't know Michonne like you think you do. I suggest you get out of my face."

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Angie's mouth dropped at Michonne's rejection. Why couldn't her daughter always confuse her brain and her heart? Following her into the kitchen, the two woman stared each other down.

"Michonne, are you out of what is left of your mind?" Michonne placed her hands on her temples.

She was in no mood to hear her mother's disappointment. Why was it that she became a child every time she stepped foot in this house?

"Mom….."

"don't mom me. Are you willing to give Tyrese up for Daryl? You are actually putting your faith in this "love at first sight" crap." Angie chastised.

Tyrese put his heart on the line for her daughter. How could she embarrass him like that?

"Yes I am. I'm not going to apologize for doing what is best for me and not you." Michonne challenged.

"Michonne I am thinking about what is best for you. Both me and your father."

"No you both aren't. You only want me with Tyrese because he comes from a good family. And you won't give Daryl a chance because of his….admit it."

"You're right. The Dixons are good people who believe in work ethic. That's fine and dandy but think about it. Can you really take him to dinner parties? Do you think clients can take you seriously with him on your arm. Whatever you feel. Love or affection is a beautiful thing, but does he have the qualities to be head of a household?"

"Mom we are just dating."

"and it could evolve into marriage. Think about it. Alcoholic father. It's genetic."

"He's hasn't drunk in years. Did whoever give you the Dixon's background story tell you that?"

"I shouldn't have pushed this. Me and your father shouldn't have told Ty…" Michonne shook her head in disapproval at the revolution.

"Wait. You two were behind this. Thinking it was going to be my engagement night. How could you do that to Ty? You both knew our relationship was going to end soon."

"We were hoping that you would change your mind."

"Since when have I ever changed my mind about anything. I mean what I say and say what I mean." Michonne stated.

"Well today is a new day." Michonne could not believe her mother this instant.

"I never thought you guys could be so manipulative. Poor Tyrese. You think I wanted to do that? You think I enjoy hurting people who don't deserve it." Michonne looked at her mother with disappointment.

Walking away, she saw Tyrese and Daryl stare each other down. This day was worse than she imagined. How could she leave Daryl behind to fend for himself?

She got in the middle of the two men. Devin tried to pull her away from the hostility, but she pulled away from him. She didn't want to be around her manipulative parents anymore.

"Tyrese. Your problem is with me, not with Daryl." Michonne stared him in the eyes. "If you are going to hit him, then you are going to hit me."

Tyrese nearly broke at her conviction for the other man.

"No one ain't hitting yah." Daryl moved her behind him as his family agreed. "I'm sorry this happened to yah Ty." Michonne touched his shoulder.

"Michonne, please. Think about….." Devin intervened.

"Don't talk to me." Michonne held her tears back. Staring at the man she could not believe was her father.

"Look no one is going to be hitting anyone with me here." Rick intervened. "I know this moment is heated but if you both feel the urge to strike, I suggest you both need to leave."

"Actually its best if we leave." Michonne took Daryl's hand. Passing her father. Ashamed at his actions. Ashamed to be there.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Daryl watched her lay in his bed. Moving the covers over her shoulders, he laid beside her. No words were needed. Just each other's presence. What her parents put them all through. He became mad all over again. They basically spat on him and attempted to force her into a situation they thought she would not refuse.

He wrapped his arms around her. It turned out Merle wasn't lying about what he had heard after all. Michonne wasn't either. How could Tyrese think that he had a chance? Folding his lips, he realized the woman he was holding. If he were in Ty's shoes, he wouldn't give up on her either.

Michonne turned to look in Daryl's eyes. She should be giving comfort to him. Making him feel secure in their relationship.

"I shouldn't be here in your bed Daryl. If anything, you should be never speaking to me again." She touched his cheek.

"Told yah I don't run away from nuthin."

"What my parents did to you. It wasn't right. I didn't think it was going to be that extreme." She heard her phone vibrate again.

"When are ya gonna talk to them?" Daryl referenced to the call. "Maybe they are goin to apologize."

"Daryl, I took you for a realist." The couple frowned. "If they can't accept you for who you are then they can't be a part of my life."

She felt so strongly for him. Like he did for her. But everyone needed their family. He couldn't let her give her family an ultimatum like this. Even if they did deserve it.

"I can't let you do that 'Chonne."

"Daryl stop. Stop putting yourself down like this. You act as if you aren't worth it, but you are. I would pick you every time. Over any other man. Why can't you see how much my life has gotten better with you in it?"

"Michonne you think I like sayin that. Yah actually think that I want yah to forgive the two main people who don't want us together?"

"Then why are you saying it? They hurt you."

"Because I can't ask you to give them up for me. Michonne, I have never felt this way about anyone. Anyone. Then yah show up. And yah make….I care fer yah a lot. And I know how important they are to you."

"You aren't making me do anything. This is my choice." She pecked his lips.

"Before you do that. Talk to them first. I know what it feels like to banish someone you love from yer life. I did it to Merle. And it hurt like hell. If we both had of just listened to eachother, we could gotten back all those years we spent angry."

"I can't promise you that Daryl. Please don't make me."

"Yah have tah. If yah care fer meh as much as I know yah do, then yah will give them another chance. I'm sure they didn't like seeing you in that much pain."

Michonne knew this was love. This man was putting aside his feelings for her benefit. Her parents thought he didn't deserve her, but she didn't deserve him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha turned on the light in Ty's apartment. Days had passed and her brother refused to eat. Or sleep. He only lay in his bed with the covers around him. She tried to comfort for him, but he refused it. He most likely thought that she would rub the rejection in his face. Placing her purse on the kitchen counter, she began to clean up his apartment.

The protective sister inside of her wanted to storm to Michonne's home and give her a piece of her mind, but the logical side knew she couldn't do that. Michonne had broken up with him indefinitely. It was he who didn't want to give it up. It was unforgivable of her to not come, but she didn't want to see Tyrese go through that pain.

There was one thing she would forever keep to heart. You could take everything a man had. But when you took away the person he loved the most, he was most vulnerable. She didn't even know Tyrese knew how to cry. Putting the dirty clothes on the carpet floor in the washing machine, his loud snoring echoed. His body finally gave in. She just hoped he didn't dream about it.

Attending to her task, she heard the loud knock.

"He…." Sasha stopped in mind sentence. Mrs. Williams stood with remorseful eyes. "I think you've done enough for my brother." She attempted to shut the door in her face.

Neither Michonne or Tyrese answered her calls. She was desperate to make amends.

"Sasha. Can you just tell me how he is doing?" Angie caught the door.

"How do you think he's doing Angie? He let you and Devin get his hopes up about Michonne. Its like you two have this power of ignoring the truth in hopes that it will go away. What were you thinking?" Sasha turned her back to the woman. Finishing her cleaning, Angie sighed.

They had become one of those parents she feared. Their actions went too far. It forced them to ignore Michonne's true wants and needs.

"I was thinking…."

"I don't care. All I care about is my brother. And if you truly cared for him you would put away your egos."

"What me and Devin did to Chonne and Ty was unforgivable. And I hate how he got hurt. How I hurt my daughter…." Angie pleaded.

It was true. After it occurred, she could not live with herself. The guilt trapped her. She wanted to make this right.

"This might work on your daughter and Ty, but I see through you Angie. You may love Michonne but every thing you do is a strategy. This is a game for you. You want to be the one to win. But you aren't. Now leave."

Angie could do nothing more but that.

"The nerve of her." Sasha continued to clean. Good thing Ty was still asleep. She would not let him fall into another trap.

Angie sat in her car. Her tears fell on her hands. She was not supposed to be angry with herself for this. Seeing the hatred in Michonne's eyes for her stopped her heart. She couldn't lose her daughter because of her own wants. She had not gotten much sleep because of her own betrayal. It was not supposed to be like this

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle had a hard time trusting people. But once they earned his, he was forever at their side. He now saw what Daryl did in Michonne. Any woman that stood up to her prestigious family for the likes of their class was the definition of loyal. This woman loved her brother. And he loved her. He was envious of that. He was finally ready to have someone who he could grow old with.

It would be him and her together. Against the world. He remembered how he used to want that in the most volatile way. A woman who he could steal and drink with. Now he was a grown man. Looking at his father drive, he knew Joe blamed himself for this. Their old man never forgave himself for his old habits.

"Dad." Joe parked at the little restaurant. Did Merle actually give him back his title? No sarcasm or disdain could be detected.

"I don't need yah to say it son." The men got out of the car. He was more than overjoyed when Merle didn't refuse this father-son outing.

There was that awkwardness in the air as they waited for Daryl to show it. How was the most unsociable person in the family the glue? But he seemed to be a medium for them. He understood both perspectives and didn't hold their harsh feelings against each other.

Merle did need to apologize to his father. His actions weren't strong enough to show he had forgiven the man for his illness. And he was in the wrong for taking advantage of it. Ordering their drinks, he looked Joe right in the eyes. Their bright blue eyes were their trademark.

"I ain't good at apologizing over and over again. I get my stubborn streak from you after all, but I am sorry fer putting yah and mom through hell." Joe listened to his words.

"What I did. To be honest, I did it fer attention. Then before I knew it, it turned into this habit I didn't want to stop." Merle paused.

"Merle. It's hard to be a parent. It's scary because you are responsible for a life that ain't yers. I should have talked tah yah more because it wasn't fair to yah. I love yah both and yer mom so much. Yer my flesh and blood. I just want us to get close."

"We will dad." The two laughed.

They were actually having a conversation together. Daryl would be proud of them.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne knew that she was disappointing Daryl by not talking to her parents. That she lied to him with a straight face, but that was what made her a good lawyer. She was waiting for him to see that she didn't need their approval. She didn't care whether or not it made their relationship easier. He was all she needed.

Clutching the necklace she found around her neck this morning, she smiled. Daryl was too shy for his own good. The beautiful white gold necklace. The "M" traced in diamonds. She wore it with pride. Which was why she had to surprise her love. She was no longer afraid to admit it to herself. She loved him. Her mountain man needed another crossbow, and she hoped the salesman would not be irritated at her silly questions.

Walking in the sporting goods shop, she grabbed the basket as she walked through aisles. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes were on her.

Carol watched Michonne move gracefully across the store. Apparently this woman could do no wrong. Unlike her. Basically quitting her job because her love wasn't returned. It was childish. She was no longer that weak quivering woman. And she was even more grateful that Daryl forgave her. Hugging her to let her know that it was alright. He didn't want to lose her afterall.

But it made her hate Michonne even more. The fact that she put Daryl through so much pain at the reunion. This woman may have him fooled, but not her. She tried to pretend that she was looking for a real relationship, but Carol knew the woman looking for another heart to break.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl laughed as he read Michonne's text. What was this surprise that he would love so much? Whatever it was, he couldn't love it as much as he loved her. He snuck the necklace around her neck earlier this morning. He was too nervous to wait for her to wake up to her surprise. This woman made him reinvent himself in the best way. Placing his phone in his pocket, he entered the restaurant. He just hoped Merle and Joe were having a normal conversation without the pause.

And they were. Sitting at the table with them, the two gave him a welcoming smile.

"So how late am I?" Joe smirked at his son's sense of humor.

"Just 10 minutes." Merle answered. "Let meh guess, yah stopped by 'Chonne's today fer some sugar." He pressed his lips together as Joe nudged him.

"unlike yer brother. I'm happy yer moved on from Beth. But I just hate how my faults have been passed on from meh tah yah guys." The brothers folded their lips.

"At times, I wish yah guys would move away. Start anew."

"Well Daryl can but I can't." Merle felt the ankle bracelet rub against his skin. Would he ever get used to it.

"Seriously. Yah guys got to promise that yah will be a better father than meh. I have worked so hard and I wanted tah give yah guys the best but I couldn't."

"Dad." Merle began. "Yer a recovering addict who worked a stable job to support yer family. Even when you relapsed a couple of times, it didn't make you give up. I was the idiot who didn't want to do right."

Daryl liked what he heard. Merle was acting like the older sibling for once. Taking in consideration his father's feelings.

"About damn time yah realized it." Daryl laughed as they ordered their food.

"Daryl remember if yah had a kid it could end up like yer brother." Joe teased as Daryl reddened.

"Yah and mom need to stop dad. I ain't getting married no time soon." He assured. "And don't go bringin it up to her when I bring her over."

"I don't see why not." Merle grabbed his utensils as the waitress placed their food before them. "If I ever found a woman who would give meh the time of day, I would marry her after the first month of knowing her."

It wasn't as if he didn't think about it with Michonne. A nice wedding in a back yard with a beautiful gazebo. Classy for her, yet outdoors for him. She would walk slowly down an aisle with a strapless white gown. Showing her deep chocolate skin. Her father at her….

Every time he thought about the future, it crumbled. Michonne couldn't be completely happy unless her parents were in the picture. It wasn't fair how his were embracing her and not vice versa. And it did hurt him. He would not show it, even though he knew Michonne saw through his façade.

"Yall. Marriage is a big commitment."

"And it's something that yah would be good at. Wheter with Michonne or not, yah would be a good husband and father. Don't let no one make you feel like yah won't be."

"But Dad, how can you do that? I mean. Michonne's family despises meh and they don't even know meh. All I ever wanted was to be with someone who cares fer meh as much as I did. Now I have it and it comes with a price."

"Love is hard Daryl. Nuthin easy is worth havin. Like with yer mom. She should have been left meh with all the shit I put her through. But she didn't. Daryl, Michonne is with yah because she wants to be. And I'm sure she hates the fact that her parents don't want her yah either, but she ain't letting that stop her from loving yah. Remember that."

**TWDTWDTWD**

The black and green crossbow was just what Daryl needed. This was more than a gift. This was her way of saying that she was all in. She would make his pain and insecurities go away. The worker placed the package in her cart. Ignoring her father's call again, she continued to walk around the store. No wonder why Daryl liked this place. So much equipment to choose from. Biting her lip, she wondered if he would take her camping**.**

And they would make love under the bright stars. That would be perfect in every single…her eyes caught the figure heading towards her.

It was like she had this superpower for running into people she didn't want to see in stores. And Carol was definitely on that list. She and Tyrese should join the same bitter, brokenhearted club. That was really spiteful of her to say.

Especially after what her parents did to Ty. It was devastating. And as much as she wanted to check up on him, she had no right. And it made no sense to give him hope. But Carol was a different story. She was the woman waiting for an opportunity to destroy what they had. Now she was pretending to know what Daryl wanted.

The perfect secretary. But she always gave her the threatening eyes. Which she returned back. Like now….

"Carol don't you have something better to do than stalk me in a store." Her sharp tongue did not waver.

"So this is the side that you are hiding from Daryl. And no I have better things to do than….."

"O bull. If you spent this much energy at your job than you do on me and Daryl's relationship, you wouldn't have so many problems." Michonne spat.

"I don't have problems. You're the one with family that won't accept him. At least they don't hide the fact. So when are you going to drop…"

"Carol you can go to hell. It's not my fault that Daryl isn't interested in you. and if I weren't in the picture, he still wouldn't be interested in you. That's your problem, you try to pretend that you do things for the greater good, but you do them for yourself. You don't like me because it makes you forgotten. Because it forces you to realize that you don't have a chance. And let me tell you this. You back the hell up from Daryl because I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it." Michonne walked off.

Carol had no idea who she messing with. And if she didn't back off, she would have to show her. Daryl was everything she wanted in a man, and she wasn't going to lose him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Tyrese knew Sasha was right. He couldn't stay in the bed forever. Getting sunlight and moving forward was the best way to heal. Grabbing his sister's hand he felt like a child again. Their roles were reversed because she always took care of him. And he needed to eat. What better way than taking him to favorite restaurant…..

"Damn." She said under her breath as her eyes met Daryl's. This town was too small. And her brother didn't need to see this man's face. "Let's choose another place." Sasha watched Tyrese caught Daryl's eyes.

"No. I can't run away. It hurts like hell but she doesn't want me." His voice dripped of sorrow.

"Ty. I can't watch you put yourself through this mental torture. Its like you've been stabbed."

"You don't think I know that Sash." Ty chose a booth. "and the sad part was that their was a voice that told me it wouldn't happen. But my ego wouldn't let me listen to it. The worst part is that Daryl is a good man. Hardworking. I just." His voice cracked.

"I can beat him up if you want me too." Sasha smiled sadly.

"Sash what would I do without you. I'm not going to lie. Seeing him across the room, I want to knock him out. But I can't do that to Chonne, because she loves him. I'm sad and angry at the same time. How do I get over this?"

"I don't know. I wish I could help you but I don't. All I can say is that I'm glad you aren't with someone who doesn't appreciate you the way you should be. You don't want to hear it but its true. And the way her parents try to manipulate….."

"It was myself to." Ty admitted. "I wanted to believe it."

Merle and Joe noticed Daryl's composure change. Turning around, the two saw the brother and sister sit down. What a slap in the face. To be in the same room with the other man that won his prize.

"Don't say nuthin Merle." Joe chastised.

"I wasn't." Merle watched Daryl chew slowly. "If anything I feel sorry fer the man."

Was it possible to be sad for someone yet happy for yourself at the same time? He was glad Michonne chose him. and that moment made him think about what if she had said yes. It didn't matter now, but there was still that part of him that made him think Michonne would change her mind about him. Why didn't he have confidence like Rick? Or Merle.

"I'm pretty sure he don't want no pity party." Daryl said. "And it ain't like I can say I'm sorry fer what happened tah yah."

"I suggest yah don't or yer gonna get yer ass whooped and I would have to go to jail again for helping yah whoop his ass."

"Don't forget about meh." Joe cosigned as the three laughed.

"Daryl this is a part of life. His loss was yer gain. It happens."

That still didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD **

Michonne turned her door knob. It was already opened. She had never left it unlocked. Searching in her purse, she took out the little knife Daryl gave her for protection. Not that she knew what to do with it, but he felt better knowing she had something for extreme measures. Folding her lips, she slowly opened the door. Walking in slowly, she held the knife upwards. Hearing a loud gasp as she dropped the weapon.

"You aren't welcomed here mom. Dad." She placed her purse on the counter. They just always had to intrude in her life. Wasn't the explosive scene enough for them?

The parents sat down on the couch. Knowing their daughter was ashamed of their actions. All they wanted was for her to listen to them. Tyrese. Daryl. Everything that unraveled was there fault.

"Meesh. We are truly sorry." Devin stood up, but Michonne would not be played.

"No. There is nothing to talk about." Her voice rose. "You guys thought that your game would break me and Daryl but it only made us stronger. Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't you just….." She distanced herself from the two.

"michonne everything we did was for you. It was brutal. Cold-blooded. But we thought we did it for your…." Angie began.

"O my God. Can you two stop with your mind games? You don't care about me because if you did you would see Daryl is the best thing for me. Do you know he really cares for me?" Angie listened to her.

Carol. Her parents. Everyone thought they had the right to express their opinion about their relationship. They were just a man and a woman. They didn't ask to fall for one another.

"Do you know that he told me to talk to you guys? Even though you hate him for no apparent reason. All because he wants me to have with you what he has with his family. Their support. They may not have money like us, but they definitely have eachother…" Her words hurt them.

Their daughter was right.

"Michonne I'm not going to pretend that I am thrilled about you are dating Daryl when I am not." He dropped his defenses. "But it was wrong for us not to give him a chance."

"Just like it was wrong for you guys to hurt Tyrese. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. I don't. How can you two judge anyone after that. Daryl has more morals than you will ever have."

"It's easy for you to say that but you don't have a child. So you don't understand."

"don't start again. I will not be patronized. Nor will I let it happen to Daryl again. You two don't deserve to be apart of my relationship. And even if it crumbles, at least I am brave enough to take a chance. To actually feel for once."

"Michonne."

"No. I have done everything you have asked me too. What about you guys? All I do is give and never receive anything back. I wish you two could just give him a chance. Is that so wrong?"

"No. its not." Angie folded her lips. "How about we make it up to you?"

"to be honest. Im not ready to around you guys in a public setting."

"We deserve that. But we aren't going to give up because you are our daughter. And we don't wan t you to banish yourself. Just let us know when your ready." Devin kissed her forehead.

Michonne closed the door behind her. Feeling tears fall from her eyes. It was hard to love and hate someone at the same time.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl knew she wasn't ready for this, but she insisted. She wanted to forget about her parents for the next couple of hours. But he knew it would be impossible in this situation. He should just turn his motorcycle around. No matter how good her arms felt around him. When it was just the two of them, time stood still. And reality reminded them that they were unbreakable.

This was Daryl's time. She had to remind herself of this. This was the time to enjoy holding her love tightly as they rode through the city. A bright smile on her face as the wind blew through her hair. A sense of nervousness flowed in her veins. She was going to meet Daryl's parents. What if they didn't like her? Folding her lips, Daryl must have sensed her uneasiness.

"Yah aint got nuthin to worry about." He got off his bike. Offering his hand to her, he laced their fingers together.

He didn't realize how nervous he was until he got off the bike. Bringing her here sent the strong message that she was "the one." In moments, she would be inside of his home. Listening to his mother and father tell her stories about him growing up. Noticing it was simple home. Nothing like hers. Licking his lips, he braced himself.

Even if they would not accept her, it would not be as bad as her parents. That was the glass half empty. But she had no time to catch her breath as Daryl walked them through the door.

"Well is this the beautiful Michonne I have heard so much about?" Lyn embraced her as gave her son a wink. "I'm Lyn."

"Nice to meet you." Michonne hugged her back. It was hard not to smile in such a warm atmosphere. "Daryl tells me so much about you and Mr. joe."

Her eyes stared at the lace curtains, flowered wall paper and comfortable furniture. It was inviting you. begging you to get comfortable.

"I hope it's good." Lyn grabbed her hand. Taking her to the kitchen, Daryl followed behind them. His mother was definitely a people person. And he liked seeing the two together.

"Sorry your father couldn't be here. He was called in at last. He tried to….." She paused.

"It's alright mom." Daryl pulled out their chairs for them.

"No it's not. He was so excited. He wanted to see you two together." Lyn stated.

"He will Mrs. Dixon. That is if Daryl plays his cards right." Michonne snickered. Daryl's hand touched her knee.

"The question is will you?" He teased her.

"Daryl tells me everyday how much you and Mr. Joe love eachother. You are great mother. anyone with eyes can see that. When I watch my parents I know its hard to guide a child because one day you are going to have to let go. And you don't know if they are ready to make their own choices." The mother and son listened to her wise words.

This was definitely the reason Daryl was smitten with her. It was nice to see her son experience an adult love. The love where both did not try to change another or compete.

Daryl rubbed her shoulder. Kissing her on the cheek, he reached for her hand.

Michonne was surprised how she fit in with this family. She was not a lawyer, just a woman. A woman who just wanted to let this man love her. Folding her lips, she wondered if he felt the same way. Was that myth true? If she said it first, did it mean she felt it more than he? She had to stop listening to Andrea.

"Michonne." Lyn pulled her in the living room as Daryl sighed. The infamous scrapbook was ready.

"Mom." Daryl stated as the three sat on the couch. He rested his head on Michonne's shoulder. "Stop tryna embarrass meh."

"O Daryl hush up. Nuthin is wrong with walkin down memory lane." She giggled.

Michonne glowed as she looked at Daryl's baby pictures. He was meant to be a pure country boy. Flannel shirts and overalls were a permanent part of his wardrobe. His birthday parties and trail rides. The scars and broken arms from dirt bike accidents. His little fishing pole and bucket in his hand. She giggled as he tried to take the book from their hands.

"You're were adorable." Michonne kissed his forehead. Lyn noticed his blush.

"Michonne. Why don't you look at this while me and Daryl prepare Dinner."

That only meant one thing. She wanted to talk.

Lyn made sure Michonne was engulfed in the book as they left her there. Folding her arms, she looked at her son. He already knew what she was about to say about his girlfriend. Nevertheless it had to be said.

"So have you told her that you love her?" She whispered. Taking down plates as Daryl brought the glasses.

"Mom, remember no meddling."

"I'm not, but its pretty obvious you two definitely do. I mean she glows when you enter the room. Her eyes sparkle as does yours. Are you afraid she is going to leave you like Beth?"

"yeah and no. Michonne is accomplished. I mean sometimes I just look at her and I just ask myself why does she care fer meh so. All the eligible men in this town and she finds something in meh. At times when I go to out I get jealous and curious vibes from the men in this town."

"As does she. You two are an unlikely match, but you compliment eachother well. I just want you to know that I've been waiting for you to find this."

"Meh too." They set the food in the middle of the table.

"But it's important that you don't think of me and your father's problems. You two aren't us. You are a good judge of character. From what I see, there is this strong unbroken bond between you two." Daryl kissed her cheek.

This was all he needed to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrese knew he should let go of this, but it was easier said than done. He was tired of Sasha holding his hand like he was a child. His little sister cared for him, but he knew the real reason she was coddling him. She was afraid he was going to do something he would regret. Or worse, embarrass himself further. All he wanted was closure. One last conversation with Michonne.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Driving around town, the two laughed. It was just them conquering the world together. The butterflies in her stomach would not allow her to calm down. Parking his bike, Daryl's blue eyes caught hers again. The dinner had gone so well. Daryl loved his mother so much. It was as if she were fine china. She was so special and rare to him. He protected her with his whole being. And it only made him sexier to her. The moment felt right, but was it right for him?

Daryl watched her search frantically through her purse for her key. She was doing everything to keep from looking at him. She was still nervous around him, but it was not strong enough to make her run away. Grabbing her wrists, she was waiting on him to speak. What if his mother was wrong about this? Could he handle another heartbreak?

"Daryl. What's wrong?" Michonne touched his cheek.

"Aint nuthin wrong." He smiled at the beautiful necklace. "Just glad that yah and my mom got along so well."

"Me too." Both of their eyes carried the same message they were both afraid to speak.

"She's in love with yah. Dad will be too." Daryl rested his hands on her waist. Both forgot they were still in the parking lot.

"I can guarantee you they love you more." She snickered. "Parents should love their child like yours." Michonne frowned.

Daryl was right. As much as she hated her parents, she missed them.

"Hey." He made her look at him. "your parents love ya. This is gonna take time."

"Should I believe they will try? Is it the little girl inside of me that wants to give them a chance? Then when my guard is down, they will strike. My parents are very powerful. You are finally stable in your position. What if they make a phone call…"

"Michonne. I ain't scared…."

"But I am Daryl. I don't want to lose you. and I don't blame you if you want to break up…." Panic seeped in her voice.

"Do ya wanna break up?"

"No. I just. It's this fear that keeps coming back. I want to push you away because eventually you are going to…"

His lips slowly kissed hers. Stopping all of her negative thoughts. His hands began to roam under her shirt as she broke the kiss. Searching his lustful eyes, Michonne knew this was meant to be.

"Your place or mine?" His deep voice surprised her.

"Mine." They both referenced to Michonne's.

They could not keep their hands off of each other as they made their way to her door. Both were surprised as how their lips stayed connected. She giggled at his flushed cheeks. Their light whimpers made each other blush as she began to unlock the door. A squeal escaped her lips as Daryl lightly kissed her neck. Her ear. Sucking on her lobe, she quickly opened her door.

Daryl wasted no time pinning her against the door. Raising her hands above her head, he was surprising himself. It wasn't like him to be too forward. If anything he thought Michonne would be the dominant one. But she was allowing him to be the man in the relationship. Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirt. The necklace put a grin on his face. It was her most prized possession.

His mouth watered at the sight of her cotton bra.

Her eyes were glazed with lust. Michonne could not even register anything but the feel of his hands running up her torso to her shoulders. Asking with his eyes if he could remove her shirt, she nodded.

It was as if she were a virgin again. She felt so self-conscious under his eyes. What if she could not please him? What if it hurt like it did with Tyrese? With her ex, it had gotten to be where it felt like a chore. What if she became a chore to Daryl?

"Is this too much for yah?" Daryl grazed his thumb alongside her cheek. Was he the cause of her distress?

"No. no." Her fingers pulled his shirt over his head. Touching his chest. The light scars only enhanced his beauty. She remembered the first time she saw his chest.

"meh and Meryl used to beat upon each other. At first, mom and dad used to try to break us up, but eventually they stopped."

"You don't have to give me an explanation. You're. I don't." He was expecting for her to put her shirt back on. "What I'm trying to say is that, this is the best I've ever felt in a long while. I don't want to disappoint you." She stopped at his unreadable expression.

Was Michonne serious? How could she not think she was good enough for him? It should be the other way around.

"You just letting me touch you is all I need." He cupped her face. Her lips were the best sensation ever created.

Michonne let him guide her to the bedroom. Her pulse quickened as his fingers found her zipper. Helping her get out of her pants, she returned the favor.

"I ain't done this in a while." Daryl avoided her eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me. I want you."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle knew the Williams' family was going to call his probation officer before he could utter a word. But that didn't matter, and he didn't care. Daryl was the kind brother. He was the exact opposite. These people needed to know that they couldn't degrade someone because of their class. Ringing the doorbell, they were about to get the shock of their lives.

Angie opened the door as she saw the disheveled man on the their doorstep. His arms folded as she closed the door behind her. No way was she letting Merle Dixon in her home. Devin would kill her for entertaining this man, but he had every right to upset. And the fact that he hadn't already vandalized their property shocked her.

"I ain't here to cause a scene." Merle began. He was not going to screw up his probation for anyone. If anything, he was grateful he had this to make him think rationally.

"But what makes yah think yah can talk to my brother like that. What makes the rich families think that any class underneath them don't matter?" He waited for a response.

"What we did to Daryl was uncalled for."

"Yah need to be apologizing to Daryl. And stop taking advantage of his good heart." Angie listened to his words.

"You think I like seeing Michonne like this. I don't. She is disgusted by us as we are with ourselves. She's not in the place to even want to talk to us. We tried. It blew up in our faces like everything else. What more can I do?"

"So what yer tellin meh is that ya are gonna give up?" He replayed the irony in his head.

"Just because it gets hard don't mean ya quit. If Daryl had of quit on meh, who knows where I would be. But he didn't. And yah can't do it to Michonne. There were times Daryl and me hated each other, but guess what we eventually forgave each other because that is what family does. You need each other."

Angie never thought this man would be the words of wisdom.

"Yer right, I miss my daughter. " The two saw the car pull up the drive way.

Angie gasped at Devin's enraged expression.

"What the hell?"Devin immediately got out of the car as he saw the ex-criminal on the porch with his wife. Slamming his car door, he walked with haste. What harm was he trying to do now?

"Do you want us to get the police involved?" He quickly put Angie behind him.

Yes he had done a bad thing, but he was not going to be reprimanded by the likes of Merle Dixon.

"No, no he wasn't making any trouble." Angie defended as Merle looked at the couple. The two did love each other. He saw where Michonne got her passion from.

"Did he hurt you?" Devin asked. Angie could only nod. What she had with her husband was nothing like what Michonne had with Tyrese.

"I would never hurt a woman. Especially one Michonne cared about so much." Merle spat back. "Maybe yah can get yer daughter back when ya change yerself. And stop thinkin me and my brother are some low lifes."

"The problem is yah not me."

Devin could not say a word because the man before him was right.

"I ain't a saint, but what yah did my bruther. I can't allow that. At first I wasn't excited about the two either….." Merle admitted.

"Of course you wouldn't be, you hate anything that looks remotely different than the color or your skin." Devin said as Angie nudged him. Merle had every right to be here. And he was being respectable in doing so.

"I know. And I've said some awful, ignorant things that I regret. But you have to meh. Daryl is different. He ain't with yer daughter to hurt her."

"Look, Merle. What you are doing is noble but …" Devin believed his genuine words.

"But nothing. Have you seen Daryl and Michonne when they are together? How they don't try to change one another. It's real. And the minute you two can truly accept that, then Michonne will let you back in. If she can accept me than she can definitely forgive yah." The three snickered.

Maybe Merle's words did make a big difference.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl wanted to savor every moment kissing her. Touching her. He let her fingers explore his body. She didn't see him as damaged, but this work of art that she had to know more of. Her light touches created warmth through him.

"You're perfect." Michonne traced the light scars on his chest, she kissed them gently.

"No. you are. That's why I….." He paused.

His eyes bore into hers as he placed his rough hands on her face. Stroking her cheeks lightly with his thumbs, he licked his lips. The thumping in his heart grew louder. His mouth opened as he tried to summon the courage to tell her those three little words that had the greatest weight in any relationship.

"That you what?" She said starry-eyed.

"I love you Michonne."

His steady voice was soft, yet deep. It did not tremble. He chose her to give this too. Not anyone less stubborn or opinionated. Cupping his face, his eyes told her the truth.

"Did you hear me?" Daryl felt fear inside his core. Her clear brown eyes showed her shock and bewilderment. Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded.

"Yes." Michonne smiled as she processed his words. "I love you too."

"I know. I think I knew tha moment I met yah that ya were tha one fer meh. Different but perfect." Daryl kissed her.

He rejoiced as their tongues played together. Her light squeals were music to him. Laying her down, played with her bellybutton. Light giggles filled the room.

"Me too. When you gave me that bandana, I knew I didn't want to forget who. You….…"

Daryl's hands roamed over the tight muscles of her stomach. Her bright pink bra was begging to be taken off, but he would take his time on her. She was more than a woman. She was the last woman he would be with. He prayed.

Michonne enjoyed his rough hands on her skin. He was discovering every crevice of her soul. Daryl knew her body inside and out. His rough tongue on her neck. His calloused hands on her legs. Her skin was on fire. Moans escaping, they helped take every article of clothing off. Raising her hands above her head, he searched for certainty.

"I've never made love before." She stated.

"Me neither."

**TWDTWDTWDTWD **

Tyrese stood at her door. Seeing Daryl's bike in the parking lot did not stop him. Folding his lips, he was preparing to get cursed out. Once again, he was embarrassing himself. And disrespecting Daryl without shame. But he had to talk to her. For himself. Knocking on the door, he heard the moans growing louder on he other side. Turning around, he legs buckled.

Why was he torturing himself like this? Listening to another man touch Michonne in a way he could not. Why was it so hard for him to let go of her? And why was he arrogant enough to think that she owed him some explanation. This was life. And Michonne wasn't his anymore. More tears fell as some residents passed him, but he didn't care. It was finally sinking in. Michonne was never really his when he had her.

All the signs were there. The way she rationed sex until she completely stopped. How she blamed it on her job for being so tired. How her eyes didn't light up when he walked into the room. She wanted him to end it, but he never gave up. That was a coach's downfall. A loss was a bad thing. Especially when love was involved.

And as much as he knew he should be with a woman who didn't see him as second best, Tyrese just wanted to be able to breathe again.

It seemed as if leaving this town was the only option for him. That was the immature side of him thinking. He was a sore loser. No one should ever run away from their problems. But how was he going to get over her?

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Daryllllllllll…." Another earthshaking orgasm shattered her body. The joyful tears of pleasure stained her face as Daryl rested his head in the crook of her neck. They were both tired but their want fueled them. The light from the stars peaked through the blinds. It was all they needed. Daryl made sure his weight was not hurting her. He licked the film of sweat between her breasts.

"You are going to run me ragged." Michonne caught her breath. He was still inside of her.

"Ain't that what yah want?" His deep thrusts were rewarded with more intoxicating moans. She should be hoarse by now. Capturing her lips, her tight walls squeezed him to no end. Wrapping her sweaty legs around his waist, he kept his pace steady, gentle.

"Daryl." She gripped his shoulders as he saw the confusion on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He blushed.

"No. No." Michonne cupped his face as he became confused. "I just don't want you to hold back from me. I want all of you."

She didn't know what she was asking for.

"I don't want to hurt you 'Chonne."

"You won't. I want you to let go." Her eyes told him she was ready.

Daryl's thrusts became more erratic. Her purrs were sweet venom. She was going to be the death of him. He was her slave. Her depths embraced him. Her fingers raking up and down his back. There was no rhythm. All they wanted was to reach that high together.

Michonne could see were stars as she met his thrusts. The euphoria engulfed her. His hand gripped her hair as his powerful thrusts made her scream.

"I don't think I can take anymore." She stated breathlessly.

"Me neither. But I still want more."

"Me too." Daryl kissed her sweaty forehead.

Daryl rested her on his chest. They were still connected. Much to their liking. He rubbed her back. His rough hands played with the chain around her neck as she kissed his chest.

"Glad ya like it." He smirked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just that. A part of me expects to wake up and not see yah. Or even worse. I wake up and yah don't remember meh."

"I thought we established this already. That's impossible to happen Dixon. You are definitely hard to forget." Michonne sat up as she took a long look at him. Tracing his cheek with her thumb, she smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just memorizing this moment. How this is literally perfect."

"It's perfect because yah are here with meh. Michonne I don't do this. Just open myself up to anyone. When I said I love yah. I really meant it. I want us to have a future." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No Daryl. These are tears of happiness. Do you know how long it took me to meet you? We were literally down the hall from each other. You're my future too." She smiled. "You're the reason I smile." She pecked his lips.

"Was I able to satisfy yah?" He blushed.

"Yes." She said without thought. "was I?"

"Hell yeah." The two snickered as he saw the bandana he gave her on her nightstand. "Surprised yah still got this too."

"Of course I would keep it. I have something for you too. I hope you like it." She bit her lip.

Daryl watched her slim form walk to her closet. What on Earth could be better than what she just gave him? He hadn't felt this secure in a long time. Following behind her, he smiled as she bent down to pull the big package.

"Daryl. This is a surprise. Go back in the other room." She chastised.

"So yah think I am gonna let yah carry this thing by yerself? Why did you wrap it? Yah didn't have to go through all that trouble." He laughed.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction." He shook his head as he brought it back to the bedroom. Disappointed that she put her robe on. He remembered he could easily take it off again.

"I hope you like it." He unwrapped the present. His eyes glowed at crossbow.

"Michonne." He kept repeating her name. "This is too much. I…."

"You're worth it. I love you. Always remember that." She kissed him.

"You're always worth it." She repeated.


End file.
